Fluff
by Tora-chan3
Summary: Hakaru becomes a chibi what will Ray, Kai, Tyson, Max, Kenny and RJ do about it? complete insanity
1. Mellow Yellow

Tora-chan: Hiya! This is a ridiculous fic I put together for no reason what so ever. I always thought is would be funny so here it is, a chibi fic. Remember, I don't own Beyblade! If I did I would be rich instead of living in my room. There is quit a bit of Tyson bashing, so if there are any Tyson fans (I don't think there are, but I could be wrong) please know ahead of time, he gets a lot of bashing in this fic.  
  
Max: Poor Tyson!  
  
Kai: The little brat deserves it!  
  
Ray: I'm not even gonna comment.  
  
Tora-chan: On behalf of my alter ego (Hakaru) I'd just like to say that I'm all for these humour fics.  
  
Kenny: I'm not!  
  
Kai: Why?  
  
Kenny: I'm always portrayed as a geek  
  
Max: ~_~  
  
Kai: Figures  
  
Tora-chan: =^_^= meow  
  
Kenny: O_o. I don't like that look!  
  
Kai: Too bad  
  
Chapter 1: Mellow Yellow  
  
There was something wrong that night. Hakaru couldn't sleep. She hated being in the temporary house that the Bladebrakers were using instead of a hotel. They had made her stay with them instead of sleeping on people's roofs. And now, in the unusual room, Hakaru had forgotten what a bed felt like. It was soft.too soft. Unlike the roves were you had to find a comfortable place and curl up in a ball to keep warm and then some. This was different. The pillow, the blankets, the bedside table.everything!  
  
"How do they live with this?" Hakaru threw the pillow against the wall in frustration. No sleep for her. Not tonight. She walked to the window and opened it. Once the window was open all the way, Hakaru climbed out and onto the roof. That was better. She walked across it and curled up in a ball near the middle.  
  
"This is more like it." She said. Just before she went to sleep something hit her in the head. It was a bottle of pop. (Imagination gone wacky here!) Hakaru realized that it had been tossed out of a passing car. And the house was small enough that the bottle had hit her.  
  
"Hey, have some respect for your homeless, will ya!?" She swore and tried to go back to sleep. Still holding the bottle she sat up.  
  
"What is this stuff?" The label read Mellow Yellow and the bottle hadn't been opened yet. Hakaru was definitely thirsty, and the bottle was unopened. What harm could it do? She removed the cap and took a deep swig of the Mellow Yellow. Hakaru hissed and threw the bottle off the roof.  
  
"The stuff's warm! I HATE WARM POP!" Hakaru hissed again and then shrugged and went to sleep.  
  
Next day, Kai was the first up, as usual. He wandered around the house making sure he was alone. RJ was sleeping on the couch with a remote in her hand, Kenny and Dizzi had fallen asleep at a desk in the basement, Tyson had taken a bed upstairs and was snoring deeply, Ray was also in a bed upstairs and Max had fallen asleep in the basement spare bed. Kai had gotten himself a glass of orange juice before checking on Hakaru in the last room upstairs. When he walked into the open room he dropped the cup and the glass shattered causing everyone in the house to wake up.  
  
"What? Kai, what's wrong?" Ray, RJ, Tyson, Max and Kenny stood behind Kai. They looked into the room to find nothing there. The bed was a mess and the sheets were ripped and crumpled partly on the bed and partly on the floor. The pillow was across the room and the entire space was empty. Kai slapped his forehead.  
  
"Should have known, sorry, I thought someone broke in. I was just surprised."  
  
"It figures the little bitch flew the coop. Not like she could sit still for too long. Oh well, she probably couldn't handle the bed." RJ said mockingly.  
  
"Actually that's a good point. She's slept on roofs for so long that I wouldn't be surprised if she was unable to deal with the different textures and levels that a bed presents." Everyone looked at Kenny than side stepped away from him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was creepy." Max said as he hid behind RJ who turned and smacked him.  
  
"Get a grip, little boy." She said and then turned back to Kai. "Come on, we had better make breakfast before Tyson kills us all."  
  
Kai laughed. "Like he could," Everyone had turned away and headed back downstairs. Kai waited for a moment. He had always felt responsible for Hakaru ever since the day they met. He felt guilty that her home was gone and now because of him she couldn't even sleep in a stinkin' bed. Kind of like an over protective sibling or baby-sitter. Hakaru was his fault.and she was the monster he made. This was his entire fault. Kai stood mentally beating himself up. He turned away and found RJ standing behind him.  
  
"Relax, she'll be fine on her own. You don't need to beet yourself up over it. Hakaru's your friend and I know you feel responsible for her, but this is inane. She's fine. Come on, before Tyson eats everything."  
  
Kai smiled. "Thanks, I needed that." They walked downstairs with RJ holding Kai's hand. Just before they got into the kitchen, RJ leaned over and kissed Kai's cheek.  
  
"You're so sweet." She said. Kai blushed a bit.  
  
"Just don't tell anyone." He said.  
  
Hakaru was still up on the roof. She woke up and stretched. Climbing back into the room she pulled Driger out of her pocket.  
  
"We sure made a mess of this place eh, Drig?" Hakaru smiled and stuffed Driger back into her pocket. She crawled under the bed and got some more sleep.  
  
Kai and Max put a tray of food together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Flash back* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RJ- you know, there is one way to get that stray to come back. Ray- Huh? RJ- An easy meal always used to get the stray cats in the village to come back. Kenny- what makes you so sure it'll work on Hakaru? Kai- * rolls eyes * RJ- Duh, she's a cat. Max- for a smart guy, you're pretty dumb in the morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`*End Flashback*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai put the tray by the window. There was toast, bacon, eggs and a piece  
of sausage.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Max asked.  
  
"If you're a hobo and you can get free food would you come back?" Max  
thought about it and Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Forget I asked." He grumbled. They left the room and went down stairs  
were Tyson was watching TV. The child's cartoon "Sesame Street" was in  
full swing.  
  
Max flopped down beside Tyson. "OOH I love this show!" Tyson high-fived  
Max and they watched the show together. Ray got up and left the room.  
  
"I can't stand that bird." He said as he left.  
  
"Humph, let him go, Max, he doesn't know what he's missing." Tyson said.  
  
Kai walked away. "Yah, but I do. All this love is making me gag."  
  
Kai walked out followed by RJ. "Ditto"  
  
Kenny was left in the room with Max and Tyson who were having fun  
watching Elmo and some other unknown characters. Kenny wasn't really  
paying attention to the TV. He was trying to find a smoother balance  
between the steal alloy and a metal or aluminium weight disk. Not to  
mention adding that to the ratio of the regular spin velocity and attack  
dexterity.  
  
"Ahg, I cann't think with that on!" Kenny picked up Dizzi and marched out  
of the room.  
  
"Fine, be that way!" Tyson said then turned back to the TV. Max had never  
even figured that Kenny had left.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Tora-chan: yatta fun  
  
LOTSHA: hai  
  
Tora-chan: LOTSHA is my beta reader arigatou LOTSHA  
  
LOTSHA: hai ah well let's wrap this up shall we  
  
Tora-chan: hai  
  
LOTSHA: by the way in case you didn't notice our characters are in all of  
her/ our stories we help each other out with them  
  
Tora-chan & LOTSHA: JA NE  
  
REIVIEW  
  
If you don't hear from us again you'll know the preppy people got us 


	2. The Trouble with Children

Chapter 2: The Trouble with Children

From under the bed Hakaru could smell the meat. She woke up and licked

her lips. She was starving. After all, she hadn't eaten in some time. She

cautiously crawled from under the bed and set into the food. Disregarding

the fork and knife, Hakaru used her hands. The sausage went first then

the bacon and toast. Lastly Hakaru ate the scrambled eggs. She was

licking her fingers when Tyson walked in. He had smelt the food too and

was drawn away from the TV.

Hakaru knew that he wanted her food and hissed in anger.

Tyson screamed and ran downstairs almost tripping into Ray.

"Tyson, what the hell? What's wrong?"

Tyson pointed up the stairs. " U-u-up s-stairs I-I and she an-an-and.!"

Tyson was gasping for air. Kai sighed. He brushed past Tyson and marched

up the stairs. Kai had already cleaned up the glass, and now he held an

empty cup that he had picked up from the basement. As soon as he got to

Hakaru's room the glass was dropped and the second cup shattered, this

time the glass was empty. Ray and the others dashed up the stairs. What

they saw maid their blood run cold. A bushy tiger tail poked out from

under the bed. Kai was still standing in the same spot. A whimpering

sound came from under the bed. Ray dove at the tail and gave a stubborn

yank. Hakaru was pulled out from under the bed.

Kai couldn't help but stair. "It's you.." He stuttered. "Hakaru.."

Ray dropped her on the floor. "Ahh! That's Hakaru?" He yelped.

"Yup. I almost remember her looking like this. Just before.." RJ nodded.

"That's her alright." The girl looked chibi like. She sat on the floor

and started to suck her thumb.

"She looks about two now."

"Great. We have a two-year-old hobo on our hands." Hakaru's fangs were

more pronounced than before. Everyone had their backs turned to Hakaru

and now she walked out of the room.

Ray looked up. "Uh, guys, where'd chibi Hakaru get to?"

SMASH!

A large crash came from the living room and the TV started making weird

sounds. Everyone raced downstairs where the remote was sticking out of

the smoking box. Part of the screen was still playing, but there was

mostly static and smoke from the once talking box.

"Nooooo!" Max cried. "Not Big Bird! Why, why?"

Tyson tried to console Max. "It's alright, Max. It could have been Elmo."

"But he was so young! So young.." Max wept on Tyson's shoulder and

everyone backed away from them.

RJ smirked. "I have to admit, at least she has good taste." Hakaru was

sitting on top of the bookshelf. She snickered a bit.

Ray walked over to the shelf. "Why'd you do that, Hakaru?" He said trying

to appeal to the little kid by speaking slowly and like a parent would if

they were scolding their child.

Hakaru shrugged. "The bird wouldn't listen to me."

"What do you mean?" Kenny said.

"I told him I knews the 'lphabet, but he didn't listen so I shut him up."

"Murderer." Max whimpered. Hakaru picked up a book and threw it at Max.

BONK.

"Ouch! Hey, that hurt!" Max rubbed the sore on his head.

Tyson ran over to the bookshelf and tried to make her fall off by shaking

it. "Get down here you little brat!"

"Tyson!" Kenny, Ray, Kai and Max yelled at once. RJ just watched the

scene with a little smile. Hakaru shot out her claws and stabbed them

into the shelf.

"Huh, you guys have retractable claws?" Ray and RJ shot out their own set

of claws. Tyson gulped and backed away from the shelf. "On second

thought, stay up there."

Hakaru dropped another book, this time it landed on Tyson. "Ouch! Watch

it!"

Another book hit him. "Knock it off!"

Two more books. " Stop it!"

A new book fell and hit the monkey boy. "Hey, will ya quit it!"

Hakaru laughed hysterically. Tyson took his chance and shook the shelf

until Hakaru fell off. Landing on all fours she raced under a chair.

Tyson pulled her out by the tail and started hitting her.

Hakaru bit him and Tyson stopped for a minute. "Ouch! What the, get back

here, you little rat!" Again he grabbed her by the tail.

Ray caught up with Tyson. "Stop that! This is no way to treat a kid!"

"But Ray.."

"No buts, look, you've scared her! I bet she has no clue where she is

right about now. Do you?" Ray asked. She shook her head and then bit

Tyson's hand again.

"Leggo, Master Ikishi! Leggo!"

"What did she call me?"

"Master Ikishi. He was her teacher, and from what she told me she hated

his guts." Kai mumbled.

All eyes were on him now. "What?"

"You're the only one with info here, so start talking." Tyson said.

"Kai, you know her better than anyone here, so who is this Master she's

talking about?"

"A guy who was her teacher, she didn't like him though. He's long dead

now."

"Well she sure showed Tyson how much she likes him." RJ laughed.

Everyone burst out laughing except Hakaru and Tyson.

"Nooooo. Lemme go!" Hakaru wined and Tyson dropped her on her face.

"TYSON!" Ray yelled as Hakaru sat up and rubbed her face.

"What?" Tyson moaned.

"Argh!" Ray snarled and covered his hands with his face.

Hakaru was walking around on all fours. She crawled up to RJ's foot and

sniffed it like a kitten or puppy would.

"What the.? Hey, will you knock it off?" Hakaru, startled, ran and hid

behind Ray.

"Well well well, seems Ray has an admirer." Max kidded. Hakaru just

ducked even further behind Ray.

Tyson, who was standing right behind Ray, squatted down so he was at eye

level with the little neko-jin who had her back to him. "Hey, you little

monster, what's so great about Ray?"

Hakaru was completely taken off guard and, as you can imagine, her hair

stood strait on end. (Anime style. That static look.) Diving beneath

Ray's legs, nearly tripping him, Hakaru grabbed the back of his robes

(That little piece of cloth that hangs down on either side.) and hid

behind it. Only poking her head out to see if Tyson was still there.

"Awww, that's sooo cute!" Max cooed. RJ herself couldn't help but stifle

a laugh.

"Hey, careful, Hakaru, you're gonna make me trip!" Ray tried to regain his

balance with Hakaru holding onto his clothes.

Kai walked over and tried to pry her off of poor Ray.

"Come here." He said as he pulled Hakaru off of Ray.

"Nooooo.." She started to moan but then she got a good look at Kai. She

stared at him and then stopped struggling to get back to Ray.

"I wonder why she likes Ray so much?" Clueless Tyson said.

"He's a neko-jin." RJ said flatly.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?" Kenny slapped his

forehead. " Ray and Hakaru are both from simmer clans. Not exactly the

same, but close enough. She recognizes his scent as a neko-jin based

smell. Therefore trust is granted, due to the fact that she's a neko-jin

and Ray is too." Everyone looked at Kenny and edged away.

"He did it again!" Max squealed and he dove behind RJ again.

"Will you quit that?" RJ said slapping Max for the second time that

morning. Max rubbed his face and whimpered a bit. Kai looked at Hakaru.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Kai asked her. Hakaru looked away.

"Where's Yusuki?"

Kai's face turned pale. This wasn't going to be easy to explain.

"He, well, he's...away! Yah, he wanted us to look after you while he's gone."

"Quick thinking." RJ muttered.

"Who's Yusuki?" Kenny asked.

"Her fiancé. He.well.um.." RJ passing her thumb across her throat

interrupted Kai. A universal gesture for death. (I think)

"Oh dear." Kenny said.

"This is gonna be a hard one to explain." Tyson stated.

"Not if we remember that he's away." Kai said sharply and the group went

silent.

"Hungry!" Hakaru said forcefully.

"Great, now what do we do?" Ray asked.

Kenny started typing away on his laptop. He only stopped to look up

every few seconds. "What? Oh, just ignore me, I'm just getting back to a

beyblading status problem. I haven't been able to configure the perfect

balance between an offensive blade and an endurance attack ring.

Personally, I think the trick is all in the weight disk but I could be

wrong. Other than that I'm seriously looking at enhancing Tyson's blade.

He needs some new adjustments and I think I have the solution to his

uneven spin time." Max was now cowering behind RJ and everyone was ten

feet away from Kenny.

"Oh fine! Maybe one day you'll appreciate good physics! Until then I

suppose I'll be stuck tutoring you all for next year's algebra."

Everyone just turned and walked to ward the kitchen. Max was clinging

like a three year old to RJ's arm. Until, that is, she punched him again.


	3. Oatmeal can Burn

Chapter 3: Oatmeal can Burn

Inside the kitchen, Ray looked through the cupboards. "So, what do little

neko-jin's like to eat?" Poking through the boxes of Pancake mix and

macaroni and cheese. Hakaru was sitting on Kai's lap and she was now

sucking on her thumb.

"I got it! Let's give you some Oatmeal!" Ray plugged in the kettle and

soon there was a steaming bowl of Oatmeal in front of her.

"Here ya go! Everyone likes Oatmeal!" Ray said happily. Hakaru didn't

seem impressed. She sniffed it cautiously. When she took the spoon and

licked it, the heat nearly burnt her mouth off.

"Yucky!" Hakaru picked up the bowl and threw it at Tyson. The steaming

Oatmeal hit him in the face and Tyson started screaming in pain.

"Ahahah!!!!!! That's hot! HOT, HOT, HOT!" Hakaru laughed as Tyson jumped

out of his seat and danced around the room trying to get the burning

Oatmeal out of his eyes.

"I never thought I'd say this but, good job, Hakaru!" RJ said as she

laughed. Kai snickered slightly as Max got a cold cloth and helped Tyson get

the stuff off his face.

Ray shook his head. "Well, I guess we've learned a valuable lesion today.

Hakaru and Oatmeal just don't mix." Kenny would have laughed but he was

too busy trying to help Tyson.

"I'm so gonna kill that little rat!" Tyson yelled. Hakaru hid her face in

Kai's shirt and whimpered a bit. "Ohhhhh, that kid is so dead when I get

my hands on her, just you wait!"

RJ smacked Tyson. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Do I ever need a reason to hit you?"

Tyson just groaned a bit and went back to getting the oatmeal out of his

hair.

"Look, you guys aren't even doing this right." Kenny said.

"Here it comes." Max groaned

"Hakaru is a neko-jin, yes?" Everyone nodded. "Then obviously she is a

carnivore! She is a cat after all."

Ray slapped his head. "Great, so what are we suppose to do? Buy steaks

for breakfast lunch and dinner?"

"I guess so." Max said quietly. So Ray walked over to the fridge and he

pulled out all the stuff until he found a piece of ham.

"This is supposed to be for dinner but I suppose we could let her have..."

Hakaru had leaped at the ham and snatched it away from him.

"Hey!" Ray yelled in surprise. Hakaru just held the piece of meat in her

teeth as she ripped the plastic wrap off. Tyson took his chance and

swiped the meat from Hakaru. A bad move on his part. Tears welled up in

her eyes and then the little neko-jin attacked.

"GIMMIE!" Hakaru was on top of Tyson now. She was scratching and biting

him until he dropped the ham. Jumping down, Hakaru grabbed her meat and

kicked Tyson in the shin.

"Ouch!" Tyson wailed. Hakaru just walked away with her tail in the air.

She had her food and had proven to Tyson that he was not going to get

away with stealing her food.

"I have some bad news." RJ said. Everyone looked at her.

"What now?" Tyson moped

"Baby neko-jin need to eat a lot of meat. I think we should stock up or

we could have a problem. Either that or we could just let her eat Tyson."

Kai laughed. "That or Kenny."

"Hey!" Kenny snapped.

Ray shrugged. "Alright, so who wants to go to the grocery store?"

"Ooooh Oooooh, I do, I do!" Max said as he jumped up and down.

"Good, take the little terror with you." Tyson said snidely.

"That's not such a bad idea. Let her go with you." Ray said.

"Kay." Max said and then, cheerfully, went off to find Hakaru.

Max looked under tables and chairs, under the beds and the couch. He even

looked on top of the bookshelf. Hakaru just wasn't there. "That's funny,

where could she have gotten to?" Max scratched his head and tried to

figure it all out.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Hakaru?"

"Why?" Kai looked up from a cup of coffee.

"I can't find her."

"This is just great. I can't find my sock." Tyson just walked into the

conversation. He was leavening the room and a few minutes passed before

terror began.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed.

Everyone came running into the room. Tyson was in a net hanging from the

ceiling fan. "Help!"

Hakaru was sitting on the floor. Kenny went to go help Tyson by running

to the back room and getting a knife to cut the rope.

A second crash and a second scream were followed by it.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!" Everyone abandoned Tyson and went to see what

had happened. Kenny was hanging by his foot. A rope snare had trapped

Kenny and now he was dangling by his foot.

Kai walked to the kitchen to get something to free Kenny and that's went

a third crash happened. This time there was no scream.

Kai walked back into the hall, dripping wet with a bucket on his head.

"Don't move. Max. Hakaru should be up on the roof; Kenny, RJ and I will

stay here with you and Tyson and try to get rid of all the traps and

snares. Ray and Max get Hakaru and go to the store."

Max and Ray nodded.

"Oh, and watch yourselves, the stairs are probably booby trapped."They

nodded and set off up the stairs.

Kai and RJ freed Kenny and Tyson.

Up in Hakaru's bedroom, Ray gave Max a boost onto the roof.

"It's so hard to keep balance. How does she sleep up here?"

"I don't know. Let's just get this over with."

Hakaru saw Ray and Max. At first she wanted to run but Ray grabbed her

before she could.

"Come on! We're going shopping." Ray said firmly. Max giggled a bit as

they dragged Hakaru off the roof and back inside.

"Got her!" Ray called to Kai and RJ as they walked out the door.

"Great, now we can fix all the traps in this place." RJ said

"There shouldn't be too many." Kai said.

"True, but let's not be hasty." Kenny pointed out. "We could be Ray and

Max."

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked.

"Do you really thing Hakaru is in any state to be taken out in public?"

Kai groaned, RJ slapped her forehead and Tyson whimpered a little at the

thought.

"Man, how can we be so stupid?" Tyson moaned a little.

"Tyson, with you around, it's understandable." RJ snickered.


	4. No Pets Allowed

Chapter 4: No Pets Allowed  
  
Ray and Max had to wait by the bus stop so they could catch a ride to the  
nearest store. Max had to keep Hakaru occupied wile they waited. Within  
ten minutes the bus pulled up.  
  
"Exact change please." The bus driver said.  
  
"How much it for two students and a child."  
  
"Two dollars and twenty-five cents."  
  
Ray and Max rifled through their pockets and together they came up with  
two dollars and twenty-four cents. A penny short.  
  
"Just a sec." Max said with a grin. Then turning to Hakaru he shoved his  
hand in her pocket. Max pulled out a penny and they all paid the fair.  
  
"Um, there are no pets allowed." The bus driver said as he stared at  
Hakaru.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ray asked.  
  
"Your cat can't come on this bus." The bus driver glared at Ray.  
  
"And for that matter, I'm not sure you can ether."  
  
Suddenly the entire bus got up and started beating up the bus driver. It  
turned out that the people on the bus were neko-jin fans and thought that  
Ray and Hakaru were the cutest things they had seen on their trip to the  
down town club for neko-jin fan girls.  
  
The bus driver quickly agreed that this time he would make an exception  
in exchange for not getting a black eye.  
  
Max, Ray and Hakaru took their seats and they were instantly swamped with  
fan girls.  
  
"Isn't he just simply kawaii?"  
  
"He's sooo cute!"  
  
A group of ten girls had gathered around Ray and now they were playing with his ponytail and trying to get a look at his fangs. Hakaru herself was being played with by another group of girls who were fascinated by her whiskers and her tiger tail.  
  
"Isn't she sweet?"  
  
"That's so cute!"  
  
"It's only a baby kitty!"  
  
Hakaru was getting a fair bit of attention and unlike Ray she was enjoying it. The girls were scratching her behind the ears and braiding her long hair. A group of girls turned to Max.  
  
"This one doesn't have kitty eyes or fangs at all!" One of the girls said disappointed.  
  
"No, I'm not a kitty." Max said with a smile.  
  
"GET HIM!" All the girls tied Max up and threw him in the back of the bus. They put stickers on him that said 'Neko-Jin Fan Girls'. For the rest of the ride, Ray and Hakaru were waited on hand and foot while Max was tired up in the back of the bus with an old lady and a postal worker, they were both tied up too. When the bus stopped, Ray grabbed Max and Hakaru and got off the bus. All the fan girls waved as the bus departed.  
  
Ray untied Max. "Sorry about that." Max just sighed.  
  
"Who was all those crazy peoples?" Hakaru asked.  
  
"Let's pray we never know." Max said.  
  
They walked over to the grocery store. As they walked in Ray grabbed a cart and put Hakaru in the baby seat. Max wanted to make a stop at the candy isle but Ray decided he had better not. They pushed the cart over to the deli counter.  
  
"Um.so, what do you want, Hakaru?" Ray asked.  
  
Hakaru stared wide-eyed at all the meat behind the counter. "That.that, that, that and.."  
  
"Whoa, slow down!" Max said as he tried to write it all down on a scrap of paper.  
  
"And some of that, and that, that, and that."  
  
"Sheesh, this is nuts." Ray muttered.  
  
By the time they were done, the entire meat counter was emptied. Ray and Max had to pool their prize money together so that they could afford it all. In the end they had two bags of pork chops, three steaks, a few pieces of ham, ribs, smoked salmon, chicken breasts, black forest ham, turkey, and a pile of beef.  
  
Hakaru was given a piece of black forest ham to keep her busy. On the way to the check out counter Ray took Hakaru out of the baby seat and placed her on the ground beside Max.  
  
"Keep an eye on her will ya?" Max nodded and then he snuck off to the candy isle. Max was standing wide-eyed at the candy. "You see this, Hakaru? This is the stuff dreams are made of!"  
  
"The wall?"  
  
"No, not the wall, you idiot! The sweets! The delicious, sugar infested, cavity creator that brings us all pleasure only found in a wrapper!"  
  
Max looked like a preacher talking to a congregation. However, the congregation was gone!  
  
"Wha.Hakaru? HAKARU?" Max was getting a bit nervous now. What was he suppose to do? Ray was gonna kill him! Max started tearing at his hair. He was in such big trouble!  
  
Walking down the isles and looking at all the stuff. There was so much stuff and the walls where huge. Hakaru was very small and everything seemed like giants compared to her. People stared at her as she went, and hey, why not? She had a bushy tiger tail, whiskers, and pointy cat ears. One little child was quickly escorted away by an astonished mother. Walking down one of the isles, it suddenly got very cold. She was in the frozen food isles. She shivered a bit and sat down.  
  
"Ray! Max? Where is everyone?" Hakaru suddenly wished that she had stayed with Max. The cold was starting to get to her. How was this possible? She had never been in one of these kinds of stores before; after all, the highest piece of technology her clan had was a library and a few ice rooms where they kept the meat. This was basically a whole new horror for her.  
  
Ray had gotten all the stuff bagged and decided to go have a look for Max and Hakaru. Max ran up to Ray breathing heavily.  
  
"Hey, Max. What's wrong? Where's the kid?"  
  
"Um.well you see.she was right there and.uh.."  
  
"You lost her?"  
  
"That's one way of putting it. I prefer the term 'misplaced'."  
  
"Max! How could you loose her! Hakaru is only a little kid!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ray! What are we gonna do?"  
  
"Look, its okay. How far can a little neko-jin get?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hakaru was starting to cry. Everyone had stayed out of the frozen food section. A crying cat person was not exactly casual stuff. Hakaru was lonely and she was getting very cold.  
  
Ray and Max had gone up and down every isle. The store was huge and they didn't think Hakaru was dumb enough to go into the frozen food isle. How wrong they were. Ray decided to head into the frozen food isles to have a look. Just as he went there, someone went running out of the isles screaming bloody murder. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! A rabid cat is on the loose! Run for your lives!"  
  
(Ray: O.o)  
  
"Hakaru! Hakaru where are you? Answer me!" Ray yelled. It was getting really, really cold. Turning the corner he found the little kitten curled up in a ball on the floor crying.  
  
"Good grief." Ray muttered.  
  
He ran up to the little girl and found out that she was freezing cold. Her tears were leaving little red trails down her face.  
  
"Hey, kiddo. It's okay. Why'd you wander off like that? We've been worried sick about you."  
  
Hakaru jumped at the sound of Ray's vice and she jumped on him and tried to hug him.  
  
"Ray! I was scared. I got lost!" Her babyish voice was laced with fear. Ray decided to leave the scolding till later. Besides she had fixed him with her big, sad, green, chibi eyes.  
  
(Kawaii!)  
  
Oh well. Ray picked her up and carried her out of the isle.  
  
"Max! I found her!"  
  
Max nearly ran them over. He grabbed Hakaru and hugged her.  
  
"I was so worried about you! Ray was gonna kill me!"  
  
Ray rolled his eyes. 


	5. RJ’s Solution

Chapter 5: RJ's Solution  
  
On the bus back to the hotel Hakaru fell asleep in Max's arms. She had curled up a bit and was holding onto her fluffy tail like a teddy bear. Max smiled a bit as she snuggled closer to him to try and stay warm and not to fall off his lap.  
  
"She's a lot cuter when she's asleep." Tyson scoffed when they got to the house.  
  
"Aw shuddap monkey boy." RJ snapped looking up from the daily paper.  
  
Kenny had made something while they were away. It was kinda like a playpen and kinda like a crib.  
  
"While you guys were out, I put this together." The wood was well made and everyone stared, except RJ who had found an interesting article about Fly- fishing.  
  
"You're really scary you know that, Chief?" Max said as he put Hakaru in the playpen. The structure had wooden bars all around it and it almost resembled a jail cell. The walls were really; really tall so that jumping out was not an option. (RJ had helped a bit with that part)  
  
"Now we can put a sign that says don't feed the cat!" Tyson said with a giddy look on his face.  
  
"Tyson!" Ray groaned.  
  
"Don't make me come over there, monkey boy!" RJ called as she looked up from the paper again.  
  
Kai smirked. "Yah or it'll be you in the cell with a sign that says don't feed the pig."  
  
RJ laughed hysterically and turned the page of the paper and went back to reading.  
  
Everyone cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Oookay, right, anyhow, so now what?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Man, you are dumb!" Max laughed.  
  
Just then Hakaru woke up and started crying.  
  
"Now who's the dumb one?" Kenny mocked.  
  
Ray covered his ears. "Will you two nock it off and let's just get her to stop crying!"  
  
"How?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't care! Just make her stop; she's giving me a migraine!" Kai yelled.  
  
RJ sighed, slapped the paper down and strode over. She walked past them all and went into the kitchen. When she returned she was carrying a roll of tape.  
  
Ripping off a piece she slapped it on Hakaru's nose.  
  
"There, now shut up!" RJ walked back to her chair and picked up the paper.  
  
Hakaru had never seen tape before. Looking cross-eyed at the sticky paper on her nose she stopped crying and started playing with the tape.  
  
Everyone looked at Hakaru who was playing with the tape and RJ who was sitting cross-legged on a chair with a cup of coffee and the paper.  
  
"Well I'll be. The emotionless one saved us all." Tyson said.  
  
"Shut it, monkey boy!" RJ said from behind the paper.  
  
Hakaru was playing with the tape and now she had it in her mouth.  
  
"No, don't do that, Hakaru." Kenny said.  
  
However he didn't need to worry. The tape was a waterproof brand and was now stuck to her tongue. Kai grinned a little.  
  
"This could prove to be quite entertaining." Kenny said.  
  
Hakaru stared up at all the people who were staring at her. Her big chibi eyes were very cute and soon Max knelt down and stuck his finger through the bars. Hakaru licked his finger and Max giggled a bit.  
  
"Let me try that!" Tyson said as he stuck his own finger through the bars. Hakaru sniffed his finger and then bit him.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! It bit me! It bit me!" RJ laughed sinisterly and slapped her knee.  
  
Tyson was still screaming and now he was trying to pull his finger out of the playpen and Hakaru's teeth.  
  
"Now we'll have to give Tyson a tetanus shot!" Kai laughed hysterically.  
  
Tyson groaned a bit as Hakaru finally let go. Max grinned a little.  
  
"How come she bites me, and only licks you?" Tyson whimpered as he tended to his wound.  
  
Max smiled impishly. "The trick is to keep a bit of sugar on your finger."  
  
Everyone: Anime fall  
  
Ray, Kenny, Kai, RJ, and Tyson: -_- . -_- . -_- . -_- . -_-  
  
Ray took Tyson off to get a Band-Aid for his finger.  
  
After everyone left, RJ got up and went to have a look at the little kid.  
  
"Good job, kitty. That was great." RJ scratched under Hakaru's chin. She purred and smiled cutely up at RJ. "Just remember, if you tell anyone, you're a dead kitty when you get bigger." RJ held up a clenched fist and Hakaru curled up and trembled a bit in fear.  
  
In the kitchen Ray put all the meat in the freezer. Closing it tightly he sighed and told Tyson, Kai and Kenny about the little escapade in the store. Max added the bus story to the little tale. Kai got out a piece of hamburger and started to prepare it, every now and then swatting Tyson's hand when he tried to sneak a few pieces from the plate. After half an hour or so, Kai brought the plate out and let Hakaru out of the playpen and brought Hakaru back into the kitchen. RJ had followed them both and now sat on a chair watching the little demonstration.  
  
"Sit." Kai said flatly. Everyone looked at Hakaru as she sat down. Kai smiled a bit and tossed a piece of hamburger to her. Hakaru caught it and gobbled the little piece up fast. Licking her lips, her tail wagged back and forth as she waited for another piece.  
  
"That's sooo cool!" Max said.  
  
"Gimmi that." RJ grinned and took a piece from the plate. Kai sat down to see what his girlfriend was going to do.  
  
"Dance." RJ said as she teased Hakaru with the piece of meat. Hakaru, having no clue that she was being use as a source of comic relief, obeyed and danced a little as her eyes followed the food. Everyone laughed as Hakaru was given her reward.  
  
"My turn." Ray said and he took over for RJ.  
  
"Play dead." Ray said with a bit of a laugh in his voice. Hakaru was only after the food and rolled onto her back. Ray gave her the meat and Max went up to give it a shot.  
  
"Roll over." Hakaru obeyed and was fed the piece of meat. Kenny was next and he seemed a bit timid about it.  
  
"This looks a little inhuman, but what the heck. Beg." Hakaru sat up and looked cute. Kenny fed her and then it was Tyson's turn.  
  
"Stay." Tyson backed away with Hakaru's treat and she was not happy about that. Lunging at Tyson, she landed on his head and they started to fight, Tyson getting the beating and Hakaru giving the beating.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! Guys.HELP!" Max was about to give him a hand but Kai held him back.  
  
"Max, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm gonna give Tyson a hand."  
  
"Max, what are you doing?" Kai asked again. Max took the hint and sat back down.  
  
"That's better." Kai said.  
  
Tyson dropped the food and Hakaru took it and stuffed it in her mouth. Then walking over to the plate, she picked it up and left the room.  
  
Later Max found the plate under a table and put it in the sink.  
  
Kai had found Hakaru licking her paws clean and put her back in her playpen.  
  
That afternoon, Max was left to look after the neko-jin while the others trained out back. Hakaru was fast asleep and she was curled up a bit. Max at first tried to turn on the TV but then remembered that it still had a hole through it. He sighed a bit and then went to make a snack. Walking back into the room with a plate of cookies Max went to see how Hakaru was.  
  
A crash from inside broke the sound of spinning beyblades. Kai sighed and Ray slapped his forehead.  
  
"Now you know why I thought putting RJ on guard duty was a better idea." Kai said with a tone of satisfaction.  
  
Max had looked everywhere but he couldn't find the little one.  
  
"Max, what happened?" Ray asked.  
  
"I turned my back for one minute and .well.." Ray groaned and there was a smash from the basement.  
  
Kenny yelped a bit. "Dizzi!" He had left his laptop in the basement!  
  
Everyone ran down stares to find Hakaru sniffing the screen and poking the keys.  
  
"Um.Kenny.what's going on? Why is there a cat playing with my hard drive?"  
  
Kenny ran over to the desk and ripped his precious laptop from Hakaru.  
  
"Don't worry my dear. Did the bad kitty hurt you? Kenny's gonna make it all better."  
  
Everyone stepped away from Kenny as he hugged the computer. Hakaru's eyes watered and her bottom lip trembled a bit. Thinking fast, RJ, who was still armed with the roll of tape, ripped off a fresh piece and stuck it to Hakaru's nose again. The baby neko-jin decided the sticky stuff was better then the talking box and decided to play with the tape.  
  
"You are a genius." Kai smiled at his girlfriend.  
  
"Simple minds are fascinated by simple things." RJ said as she walked back upstairs leaving everyone to watch as Hakaru played with the tape.  
  
That evening, it was Kenny's turn to look after the chibi.  
  
"So.what do you want to do?"  
  
Hakaru shrugged and looked at Kenny.  
  
"Tell you what. You can read this book on physics and I'll work on the trigonometry. What do you say?"  
  
Hakaru hissed and tried to get out of the playpen.  
  
"Alright.I guess I'm not going to get any work done here." Kenny sighed turned back to Dizzi.  
  
"Don't look at me, Chief. I'm just a bitbeast in a laptop. But if you want my opinion, your baby-sitting skills could use some work."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Here, I'll look up the clan of Neko-jins and then you can get some info on how to look after Hakaru."  
  
Kenny turned back to Hakaru. She was biting the bars and tying to get out.  
  
"Ah, so you want out huh?" She nodded vigorously.  
  
Kenny took her out of the playpen and in an instant she leaped at the laptop. Poking the keys, Hakaru giggled as Kenny tried to pry her off.  
  
"Nooooooooooo! Let my poor darling go!" Hakaru turned around and hissed then went back to her game.  
  
"Let go of that, Hakaru! It's not a toy!" Kenney said trying to pull it out of the kitten's hands.  
  
"My!"  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"My!"  
  
"Give it back!"  
  
"Noo." Hakaru moaned  
  
"Yes! Give it to me!"  
  
"My!"  
  
"It's mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"No, mine!"  
  
The tug of war went of for another two minutes and then RJ walked into the room and threw a ball of yarn at Hakaru. The yarn hit her in the side of the head knocking her off the table and onto the floor. Kenny hugged his laptop.  
  
"Dopey kitty, trying to take my precious laptop" He muttered as Ray and Kai passed him as he exited the room.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Kenny forgot to kitty proof the room." RJ said snidely.  
  
Hakaru was on the other side of the desk trying to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
Ray walked over to her and saw the yarn.  
  
"Smooth, Rai. However, next time, try to miss her head."  
  
RJ shrugged and walked out of the room.  
  
Ray poked the ball of yarn so it slowly rolled past Hakaru. Her eyes were drawn to the ball and soon she was romping around the room after the yarn.  
  
Max had joined the fun too. Between him and Ray they kicked the ball gently around the room for her to chase. Even Kai joined in the fun, not for too long though because Tyson picked up the ball of yarn.  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Hakaru: -  
  
Before Tyson could move he was attacked for the fourth time that day. Once she had recovered her toy, and left Tyson to think about his new scratches, Hakaru walked over to the couch and jumped onto it.  
  
Everyone: -_- U  
  
Tyson: U_U  
  
Curling up into a little ball, Hakaru went to sleep.  
  
"Oh, so now she's tired!" Tyson grumbled. 


	6. Round and Round we go

Chapter 6: Round and Round we go  
  
Max decided that it was about time for dinner, and Tyson was perked up a bit at the mention of food.  
  
Kai and Ray went to get out the meat from the freezer.  
  
"What do you think she'll want?"  
  
"What ever it is, we should get Tyson to open the freezer for us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kai didn't say anything but Ray soon called Tyson over.  
  
"What's up guys?"  
  
"We can't get the freezer open; we need you to give it a shot." Ray said as casually as possible.  
  
"Well, what you guys need is a man!" Tyson pulled open the freezer door and all the stuff fell on his head. Even a few ice cubes.  
  
"Too bad we don't have one here." Kai said as he picked up some ribs. "You think this'll do?"  
  
Ray shrugged.  
  
So they both walked over to the stove and left Tyson to unbury himself.  
  
Max was left to watch Hakaru. RJ was sitting in an armchair reading a magazine called 'Beyblade Monthly'.  
  
Max watched as Hakaru soon got up and stretched. Jumping off the couch, she walked into the kitchen to find Tyson waiting for her. He was armed with a mini-water gun. Spraying Hakaru in the face with a squirt of water he turned and ran away giggling. Hakaru's eyes got big and she pouted a bit. Ray walked into the room just in time to see Tyson sneak off with his water gun. (He had gone out to freshen up before dinner) He saw that the neko- jin was sad and wet.  
  
"TYSON! Get in here!" Ray yelled.  
  
Tyson trudged back into the room.  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Don't you play innocent with me! I saw what you did! That was cold, Tyson, real cold! How could you do that to Hakaru? She's just a little kid!"  
  
"More like a monster." Tyson pouted.  
  
"Watch it, Tyson; I'm in no mode for this! Now, say you're sorry."  
  
"Aw, Ray! Do I have to?"  
  
"Tyson" Ray glared.  
  
Walking over to Hakaru, Tyson squatted down and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Sorry, kid."  
  
Hakaru regained her former status and attacked Tyson.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Help! Get it off!"  
  
Ray pulled Hakaru away from Tyson.  
  
"Look, I want you two to get along! Tyson, you'll have to be a role model here."  
  
"Raayyyy"  
  
"No buts about it Tyson! Now get Hakaru into some dry clothes."  
  
Upstairs Tyson went through Hakaru's wardrobe only to find it empty.  
  
"Sheesh, what do you where all the time, kid?"  
  
"This." Hakaru pointed to her wet clothes.  
  
"Is that all you got?"  
  
"Yup, I only gots this."  
  
Tyson scratched his head and tried to come up with something.  
  
"I got it! Max brought some of his old clothes that he wanted to give to charity with him! They're far too small for him now, but I guess that you could use a few." Tyson brought out a garbage bag full of old clothes that Max had brought with him.  
  
"Too big.definitely not.nope.wayyy to big.I'm not even gonna ask.this could work."  
  
Tyson brought out a pair of blue overalls and pulled off Hakaru's blue sweater and then took off the worn green t-shirt underneath. Taking off Hakaru's pants he helped her into the overalls.  
  
"There, that's not sooo bad.I think."  
  
The overalls were still one size too big, and Hakaru still needed a shirt. Tyson went back to digging through all the old stuff.  
  
"Nope.why did he keep this? Definitely not.she could use this as a tent not a shirt! Don't think so.not her colour.oooh this is great!"  
  
Tyson pulled a white t-shirt over Hakaru's head. It had a smiley face on it and Tyson could see Maxie wearing something like this. Buckling up the overalls Tyson looked at Hakaru's bare paws. They were very paw like to tell the truth. He decided that she could use some socks. Hakaru's old socks smelt horrible and had a few holes in them. Tyson was starting to question how Hakaru use to live and decided that he would get Ray to buy her some new socks when she got bigger.  
  
That night a dinner, Hakaru was left in her playpen to eat while to others got a break from the troublesome child.  
  
"So, what do you think caused this?" Ray asked.  
  
"An interesting concept, Ray considering the situation, Hakaru goes to sleep an adolescent and wakes up a chibi. This sudden change of age presents a bit of a problem. Was it something she ate, or was it something that randomly targeted her alone? The matter would call for an inspection of the inner brain and possibly a look into the said past of this child so as not to disrupt any illusions of her present state."  
  
When Kenny looked up he found that Max had dove under the table and everyone had moved back a bit.  
  
"Is it gone?" Max asked poking his head out from under the tablecloth.  
  
"Get out from there, little boy." RJ said coldly. Max scurried out from under the table.  
  
"Look.we have to get use to the idea of having a small child in the house, and that means leavening anything that's important to us where she can't get it."  
  
"You mean in a safe?" Tyson joked.  
  
"No.I bet she could get in if she really wanted." Ray said in a mater-of- fact voice.  
  
"So none of us are safe we are all doomed! Doomed I tell you!" Kenny had leaped out of his chair and started running around the room. He was forced to stop when RJ tripped him. Kenny fell to the ground and was knocked out cold.  
  
Everyone: ~_*  
  
"What? He was giving me a migraine!"  
  
Everyone: -_- U  
  
"Now that that's over with.I say we should try to keep one to two people watching our little terror at a time. That way she won't get into too much trouble."  
  
SMASH!  
  
"So much for that plan." Max said as everyone followed the noise out into the living room.  
  
The window was smashed and a vase was laying in many pieces on the floor. Water was all over the floor and the curtains were shredded. The couch had claw marks all over it and to be absolutely frank, the room was a disaster area.  
  
"Well.we leave the kid alone for a minute and look what happens." Tyson said.  
  
"No one wants to hear it monkey boy." RJ snapped.  
  
Kai looked around the room.a trail of blood led to the basement stairs. He had never seen neko-jin blood before but it looked unnatural.almost too red.  
  
"She's bleeding."  
  
Everyone looked down at the blood trial. Max shuttered at the sight of the red stains.  
  
"It leads down stairs." RJ said very flatly.  
  
"That's a lot of blood."  
  
"We need to find her before she looses too much blood." Kai said.  
  
Ray, Kai, RJ, Tyson and Max took to their heels. The blood got thicker as they went down stairs.  
  
"We need to split up.that way we can cover the entire basement." The door was closed behind them so that if she left at least they would hear.  
  
Ray took the rec-room. It was dark in there and he couldn't smell the blood. Hakaru hadn't even entered the room. Ray closed the door as he left to show that he had gone through it.  
  
RJ was in the main room. The blood was harder to see in the darkness and the blood scent was clouding her thoughts. The smell of blood was everywhere and that was throwing her off.  
  
Tyson and Max had checked the spare bedroom, there was nothing, nothing at all. This was so frustrating!  
  
Kai was looking in the back room there was a couch in there and a few blood stains on the rug.  
  
"RJ! Ray! Get over here!" Kai yelled a bit.  
  
RJ, Ray, Tyson and Max arrived and looked around.  
  
"What's up dude?" Tyson asked.  
  
Kai pointed to the blood stained floor.  
  
Ray nodded and started sniffing the air.  
  
"Definitely" He said in a low voice.  
  
Kai gave him a look that said 'you do it'. So Ray walked toward the couch in the corner of the room. Kneeling down he lifted the couch away. Hakaru whimpered a bit as they all looked at her. Her face was cut and there was glass in her feet. Her whimpering was out of fear and pain.  
  
At the sight of all the blood and glass, Max fainted.  
  
"Stupid pansy" RJ said smugly.  
  
Ray held out his hand and for a second Hakaru edged away from him.  
  
"What's wrong, Hakaru? What happened?"  
  
Hakaru wiped her eyes and tried to retreat back under the couch, but Ray grabbed her and held her trembling body still.  
  
"It's alright.I'm not going to hurt you. What happened?"  
  
"Bad man.." She said with a shaky voice.  
  
"What? What man?"  
  
"Voltair" Kai answered for her.  
  
"N-no way!" RJ said with her own edge of fear.  
  
"Grandfather often tries to keep an eye on me.I suppose he saw Hakaru and decided that he would say hi."  
  
Ray shuttered at the thought. This was serious.unlike Tyson or Max.if Voltair got involved, Hakaru could never be seen sane again.  
  
After taking the whimpering kitty up stairs, Ray headed to the bathroom where the first aid kit was. Bandaging her head and putting Band-Aids on her feet, Ray tried his best to clean off the blood. Kai and the others were taking the stains out of the rug.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
Hakaru nodded.  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"A big man.dressed in black."  
  
Ray let a shiver run down his spine. Hakaru was really scared. What if she couldn't sleep that night? Or worse.what if she had nightmares?  
  
Ray took her down stairs where the last of the glass was being swept up. Max was out cold in an armchair and Kenny was just waking up.  
  
"We should go out and get a new window glass." Kenny said after everything had been explained. So Kenny and Max (Who woke up two seconds before he was dragged out the door)  
  
Just before Kenny and Max went down to the bus stop RJ called to them. "Here! Take the monkey boy with you!" She picked him up and threw him through the broken window. Kai couldn't stop laughing. 


	7. Glass is Fragile like the Heart

Chapter 7: Glass is Fragile like the Heart  
  
RJ was having a nap on the couch. Ray had gone in to see if she was all right. Kai had put a barrier by the basement and by the couch so that Hakaru wouldn't wake her up. Kai was looking after Hakaru. Ray was off in the bedroom getting out of his clothes that had Hakaru's blood on them. Kai was sitting there with Hakaru on his lap. She was hugging her tail and trying to look brave but she was whimpering and rocking back and forth on Kai's lap.  
  
"Will you stop that?" Kai said finally.  
  
Hakaru gave him sad puppy eyes. They would have worked except that Kai was well.Kai.  
  
"Sorry kitty, chibi eyes don't work on me. I'm immune." Hakaru looked sad and stopped rocking.  
  
Kai felt a little bad about that but he silently told himself to suck it up. Ray walked in and smiled a bit.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Ray pulled out a string and took Hakaru's tail in his hands. Tying the string to her tail and then a small bell to the end of the string, Ray let Hakaru's tail go and as soon as she heard the jingle she was off like a shot. Around and around she went as she fought to chase her tail. It looked like a little tornado whipping around in the kitchen as she raced in circles.  
  
"Ahahahah Ray, this is hilarious! How'd you get her to chase her tail like that?"  
  
"I tried it on Rai a long time ago."  
  
Kai laughed hysterically as Hakaru continued to chase the bell in countless circles. She only stopped when she rammed into a wall.  
  
Ray: O.o  
  
Kai: O_O  
  
"That was odd." RJ said. She had walked in just in time to see the comical scene.  
  
"I'll say." Ray said with a childish grin on his face.  
  
RJ shrugged and went to sit down beside Kai.  
  
Hakaru started up again. Running around in circles, she would only stop to run into a wall or fall over from dizziness.  
  
"Well at least we found something to keep her busy." RJ said in a flat voice.  
  
"True." Kai said. "But for how long? Will she actually catch it?"  
  
"Doubtfully" Ray laughed. "Rai never caught it."  
  
RJ gave Ray a light jab to his ribs and Kai laughed at the two.  
  
When Kenny, Max and Tyson got to the glass store they walked in and noticed that it was almost closing time.  
  
"We need one pane of glass please." Kenny said.  
  
"I'm sorry.we don't serve monkey boys at this glass store."  
  
"WHAT?!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Max dragged Tyson outside to wait for the Chief to get the glass.  
  
"I can't believe that old coot wouldn't let me in! Arg! This is so unfair!" Tyson rambled on and on while the bus worked its way back to the house.  
  
"It can't be helped Tyson." Kenny said.  
  
"That guy was so rude! How could he call me a monkey boy?"  
  
Max shrugged. "Yah.you're not a monkey boy."  
  
"Thanks Maxie! I knew I could count on you to watch my back!"  
  
"Like I was saying.Tyson's not a monkey boy.he's a pig."  
  
"What! Max you traitor!"  
  
Kenny was just glad to be getting back to the house. Who knew what horrors Ray, Kai and RJ had come upon.  
  
Kai was busy in the kitchen trying to cook. It was hard with all the spinning going on at his feet. Hakaru hadn't given up trying to catch her own tail. No matter how many times Kai had tried to tell her that she would never catch that damn bell, she kept at it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She gets ten points for being stubborn, but that's about it." RJ said.  
  
"Come on.let's face it.I never knew anyone that couldn't wear out after all that tail chasing." Ray responded.  
  
"Make it stop.it makes me wanna puke just looking at it. Round and round and round and round and round.." Kai's eye started twitching.  
  
"I think he's officially lost it." Ray said snidely  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now Kai was getting a little annoyed with all the spinning.  
  
"RAY! GET HER OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Ray ran in and scooped up Hakaru and high-tailed it out of the kitchen. Running up into his bedroom Ray placed Hakaru on the bed.  
  
"Look, I need to leave you here, kay? Be good and stay!" Ray poked Hakaru's nose just to be sure that she was listening. Sure enough, Hakaru was paying enough attention to snap at Ray's finger when he brought it close. Not enough to do him an injury.just enough to give him fair warning.  
  
"Good. Now.stay!" Ray left the room and locked the door from the outside.  
  
Hakaru followed him up to the door and now she tried to scratch it down, but of course it was no good.  
  
Hakaru started meowing at the door. "Ray! Let me out.I want out! Raaayyy" She slumped to the floor and whimpered a bit. How could he do this to her? Pounding on the door.Hakaru tried to get out. No good.the door was shut tight and locked for that matter.  
  
"Ray.." Hakaru got tired of calling for him.  
  
Sitting on the floor, she tried to pass the time. Maybe if she waited just a little longer he would remember she was shut up in this room.maybe.  
  
A tingling sensation came from within her pocket. Taking out her beyblade, Hakaru realized that Driger was glowing. A strong wind rushed through the room and the whole house seemed to tremble as the beast emerged. The blue light burst from her beyblade and out of it came, a full-fledged bitbeast. It looked down at its young master.  
  
"Driger.."  
  
Driger said nothing but lay down so that he could look eye to eye at his child master.  
  
Hakaru hugged Driger and the giant tiger purred.  
  
"Driger.how come you won't stays in my blade no more?"  
  
Driger smiled with his eyes and licked her face. "Silly child.I have come because I felt your distress." The bitbeast was only able to talk every now and then. Now was one of those times.  
  
"So you came to help me?"  
  
Driger nodded and looked kindly back at its master.  
  
Down in the kitchen, Kai and Ray could feel the tremor of the house. RJ was asleep and didn't wake up as the two boys pounded up the stairs to Ray's room where Hakaru was shut up.  
  
"Great job, Ray she's up in my room.she'll be fine. Why'd I ever listen to you?" Kai said.  
  
"I don't know, Kai, but now really isn't the time." Ray said with a bit of dissatisfaction.  
  
Whipping the key out, Ray hurried to unlock the door.  
  
"Dranzer is going nuts. "Kai said pulling out his blade.  
  
"Driger too" Ray affirmed.  
  
It took all his strength to force the door open, but when he did, Ray saw the cause of all the shaking.  
  
Kai gasped and Ray's eyes widened at the sight before them. There, right in front of them was Hakaru.right in the midst of the wind. An enormous tiger stood behind her. All its glittering teeth shone and its fur gleamed in the light of the room. Hakaru was hugging onto Driger and holding onto its semi- transparent leg.  
  
"H-Hakaru!" Ray yelled through the wind.  
  
"I wanna play! Me play with the kitty!"  
  
"Yeah.if it can even get out of the room before the roof collapses." Kai said smartly.  
  
"That will not be a problem." Driger's low voice boomed slightly and he reduced his size by a metre or so, give or take a little.  
  
"Can he do that?" Kai asked.  
  
"Don't look at me. It's not my fanfic." Ray said.  
  
Driger walked out of the room, still towering over the boys and Hakaru, but it seemed to smile at them.  
  
"Now which one of you was it that shut my master up so?"  
  
Kai pointed to Ray.  
  
Driger's smiling eyes turned angry.  
  
"I will not allow such behaviour!" Driger looked at Ray with eyes that glittered like lightning.  
  
"I.um.it's just a .uh.misunderstanding! I.we.uh.."  
  
Driger pinned Ray to the floor and opened his jaws and lowered his head to ward him. Ray closed his eyes, as the tiger was about to eat him. Was this really it? Had the authoress gone nuts? Did bitbeasts really eat people? It looked like Ray was going to find out. 


	8. Inside a Tiger

Chapter 8: Inside a Tiger  
  
Just as Ray was scooped up in Driger's jaws and was about to experience the digestive system of a tiger beast, when something stopped Driger. Ray couldn't hear what it was from inside Driger's mouth. It was a good thing that Driger had stopped though; Ray was about to get a taste of teeth, or rather the teeth were going to get a nice taste of him! Ray quivered a bit as he was expecting Driger just to swallow him whole.  
  
Apparently Ray was right. Driger swallowed and he found himself falling down the bit beat's throat! This was insane. How could Hakaru have let this happen to him? Why didn't Kai stop Driger from making a light snack out of him? What if Rai was next? So many things went through his head as he fell.  
  
Landing in the belly of the beast, Ray started to tread water, in fact the entire chamber was full with water or who knows what. The chamber was huge and he decided that he would definitely be only be the first coarse on this beast's list. Unfortunately for him he had dropped his beyblade when the wind caught him off guard. This wasn't going to be good. Kai couldn't believe it! Driger really ate Ray! Even after RJ had yelled at him to stop.  
  
~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~  
  
RJ heard the noise of all the wind and had come up the stairs just as Ray was being tossed into Driger's open jaws.  
  
~~~~~~~ End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~  
  
RJ charged Driger but his paw swiped her away.  
  
"I will not have anyone mistreating my master!" Driger snarled.  
  
"RAY! YOU GIVE HIM BACK.IF YOU'VE HURT HIM.I'LL.!" RJ glared at Driger and yelled until her face went red.  
  
"You'll what, little human?"  
  
"DRIGER! Cough him up!" Hakaru yelled. She seemed a little traumatized by all of this.  
  
"But.I thought this was what you wanted."  
  
"I wanted out of the room! Not for you to eat Ray! NOW GIVE HIM BACK!"  
  
The digestive juices were getting high.there wasn't much acid, but definitely a lot of liquid. Ray was starting to slow up. It had been awhile since he had gone swimming and treading water was not his strong point. Just as he went under the water Ray felt the entire chamber tremble.  
  
Driger coughed and hacked as hard as he could. Then, just as Kai was getting ready to use the Heimlich manoeuvre, Driger coughed up a large amount of liquid and Ray.  
  
RJ ran to his side, Driger returned to his beyblade, "I'm sorry." Was the last thing he said as he disappeared.  
  
"RAY!" RJ propped him up and patted his cheek trying to wake him up.  
  
Kai looked around and then scooped Ray up in his arms. Kai gave Ray one good smack in the back.Ray woke up and spat out a bunch of the liquid.  
  
"Oh that's just gross!" Kai said as most of it wound up on him or the rug.  
  
Ray coughed and gagged a bit but Kai had dropped him onto RJ's lap. "Are you okay?" She asked as she hugged him tightly.  
  
Ray was still a little out of it. His shirt was torn, due to the little bits of acid, and parts of it hung down. He managed to nod as he coughed up more liquid.  
  
"I'll be okay.."  
  
Hakaru knelt down beside them. Her said puppy eyes returned and she was crying a bit.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ray .it was all my fault."  
  
Ray sighed a bit. "No.it wasn't you.I was the one who left you alone for so long. It was my fault for being so dumb."  
  
RJ shushed him and clutched his frail body close to her.  
  
"I was so scared."  
  
"It's okay.I'm in one piece, and I don't think anything's broken." Ray tried to console RJ, but every time he did she just hugged him tighter making it harder for him to breath.  
  
"Rai.you're crushing my lungs.."  
  
"Oh! Sorry sorry sorry!" She stammered as she let him go a bit.  
  
Kai had scooped up Hakaru.  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"I didn't men to.I asked Driger if he could get me outta the room.."  
  
"You could've got Ray killed!"  
  
"Kai! Nock it off! Hakaru didn't mean it." Ray scolded.  
  
"Yeah, but what if she wasn't able to control Driger? We'd be down one team- mate, and then we couldn't finish the tournament!"  
  
Hakaru whimpered a bit. A bright light shone from her forehead and a strange symbol appeared on her brow. The word 'tiger' in Chinese appeared in the light. RJ and Ray's brow shone in a little dimmer light, but it was bright enough for Kai to shielded his eyes.  
  
"Ahh, what is that?"  
  
"We are all neko-jin! All of the tiger eye.one and the same." Hakaru's eyes hazed over with a green light. It was so eerie that Kai dropped her to the floor.  
  
"H-Hakaru? What's going on?" Kai stammered.  
  
"She's a seer, Kai." RJ's eyes were glowing a green colour too.  
  
Driger shone forth from his bit. "She comes from a long line of seers.stretching from her grandsire to his father and the father before." Driger said. "I am bound to her and therefore I must do all in my power to protect my master."  
  
"So.you.."  
  
"Protect my mistress.at all costs." Driger finished for Kai, then retuning to the bit.  
  
"Well.that was odd." RJ said.  
  
Hakaru was asleep now and that meant the house was quit. RJ and Kai helped Ray into his own bed and RJ decided to stay with him.  
  
Max, Tyson and Kenny walked in.  
  
"Hey, dudes! We're back!" Tyson, who was far more cheerful now, walked in and woke up Hakaru.  
  
Kai punched him in the face. "Moron! We just got her to sleep!"  
  
Tyson was out cold now and Kai started kicking him in the ribs. Hakaru still had the bell on her tail and Max giggled as her tail swished and jingled as it went.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Long story." Kai said.  
  
Hakaru started gnawing on the bars, trying to get out.  
  
"I think she wants to be with us." Kenny said  
  
Kai picked her up and handed her to Max. "It's been a long night, Maxey.it's your turn to look after the kitty."  
  
Max grinned. "Great! We can have Pixy Sticks!"  
  
Kai grabbed Hakaru from him and walked into the living room. "On second thought, I'll look after her."  
  
Max smiled. "Kay." He skipped away. 


	9. Raiseing Hell

Chapter 9: Raising Hell

It was midnight. Everyone had gone to bed after the glass had been put in. Ray had fully recovered from the little incident, and everyone had decided never to piss off Hakaru's bitbeast.

Everyone was asleep, except Hakaru. She looked out of the bars at the darkness surrounding her. She was scared and alone.she had tried mewling to get some attention, but all that had happened was RJ threw a shoe down the stars. It had bounced off of Tyson, who had been left were he was after Kai punched him. Now the sound of Tyson snoring filled the air. Hakaru whimpered and began to cry.

"Humgh.wha.?" Tyson got up and rubbed his head.

Hakaru got scared and hissed at him.

"Hey, it's just me, Kid. Tyson's not gonna hurt ya."

Hakaru scooched over to the other side of the playpen.

Tyson drowsily walked over and picked her up. Hakaru's tail hit him in the head and the bell landed with a thud on his skull.

Tyson, who had no idea what hit him, slumped back to the floor. Hakaru giggled. Now she was free! Running around the house was fun, Hakaru had managed to use her nose and find Max's Pixy Stix stash. Not knowing what they were she decided to let her taste buds decide if they were any good. So she tore them open with her teeth and the sugar poured over her lips into her mouth. The minute the sugar hit her lips she started wolfing down all of them wrapper and all. So within two minutes all the pixy stixs were gone. (Insert song "Raise a little hell" here)

She ran downstairs and started to play with Dizzi. She pressed every button, when nothing happened Hakaru got bored and looked for fun elsewhere. Hakaru tried to climb the walls and of course as gravity took affect she started sliding down and scraped the wallpaper as she went down.

What with the wallpaper in ruins, she turned to the curtains thinking 'This place needs a new look'. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed the mustard and ketchup. She went back into the living room and started spraying them all over the living room. Ketchup and mustard was everywhere, on the couch, the walls, the chairs, what was left of the TV, the windows, the lamps, and all over the floor. There was even some on Tyson, but he was still out cold and so he just slept through it. Hakaru ran out of the room once the bottles were empty and there was no more ketchup or mustard left.

Running into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and began to rip everything out of it. "Candy? Candy? Candy?" Hakaru was still hungry for sweet candy and now she wanted more! Everything fell, a glass jar of mayonnaise crashed to ground and shattered. Other bottles slammed into the ground and all the juice and pop spilt onto the floor. Hakaru licked up the pop. The caffeine gave her more and more of a sugar rush.

Leaping around the rooms, climbing the furniture, and racing around the house on all fours at top speed, Hakaru ran around and around, never wearing out. A lamp smashed to the ground and shattered. Hakaru paid it no heed. She just kept on romping around, giggling girlishly as she went.

RJ was sleeping in the basement. Something clicked in her senses that there was something definitely wrong. She could hear something outside of her sleep. Her neko-jin ears were picking something up. Some kind of strange disturbance in the house.

"Hummmm.. Argh! What the hell! Can't I get any sleep around here?" RJ got out of bed and marched out of the room.

"Hehehehehe!" Hakaru ran over RJ's foot.

"Ouch! Hey, what the.? Hakaru?"

"Yeah?" Hakaru yelled over her shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Playin!"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"I dunno how to tell times!"

"Argh, I should have known!" RJ said as she took off after the baby neko- jin.

As they ran into the kitchen RJ nearly tripped over all the spilt the stuff.

"Hakaru, what the hell have you done?"

"Lookin for candy!"

"Wha.? You shouldn't be having any at all! Who gave it to you?"

"Nobody. I founds it!"

"That's just great! What do you think you were doing?"

"Playin."

"How'd you get out of the playpen?"

"Monkey boy lets me out."

RJ groaned and made a mental note to clobber Tyson latter.

As they made there way into the living room RJ gasped.

Ketchup and mustered dripped from the curtains and off the walls.

"HAKARU!"

The whole house was awake now. everyone except Tyson that is.

Hakaru was back in her playpen as Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny and RJ tried to remove the ketchup stains from the walls.

"Well this is just great." Ray grumbled.

"Apparently monkey boy let her out." RJ spat.

"I'm gonna kill him when he wakes up." Kai mumbled.

"Save some for me." RJ said flatly.

Max was still smiling as always.

Kenny was still in his pyjamas as he scraped mustard off a chair.

"Where did she get all this energy?"

"Max.I think you're the one to blame." RJ said as she brought in the torn up pixy stix.

"MY PIXY STIX! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Max stated eating the wrappers to get whatever sugar was left.

"Rigggghhhhhtttt. Anyhow.I think there should be a sign 'keep out of reach of children' on those things." Ray said.

Kai punched Max in the side of the head.

"What was that for?" Max moaned as he held his head.

"For being a looser!" Kai said.

Max shrugged and went back to eating the wrappers.

RJ cocked an eyebrow and turned back to her work.

Tyson stirred and got up.

"Hey, dudes! Man this place is a mess." Kai leaped at Tyson and punched him in the face. RJ leaped into the fray and gave the monkey boy a good kick where it counts.

A small dust cloud ensued.

Max got up and tried to get Kai and RJ off Tyson, but Ray held him back.

"Max….what are you doing?"

"Going to help Tyson."

"Max…what are you doing?" Ray repeated himself. Max sat down again and the brawl continued.

"You little (Insert bad word here)!" Kai and RJ tossed insults at Tyson as they pounded his face in. As the fight wore on, Hakaru went off and walked up stairs. Everyone had forgotten why they were up so early in the morning, and she had been totally forgotten as well. Hakaru was lonely and wanted some attention. The baby neko-jin had climbed into Ray's bed and cuddled into the blankets. She liked the scent of the other neko-jin. It was comforting to her to be in a room that smelt so strongly of her kind. Ray and RJ were the only other kitties around and Hakaru enjoyed their scent.

"Tyson you little…hey…where'd the kid go?" RJ looked up and the dust cloud ceased.

Everyone looked around. Hakaru was nowhere to be found. She had disappeared and that usually meant trouble. So Tyson was released and everyone went looking around the house.

Ray and RJ used their own powers to sniff out the little kitty.

"The scent ends here." RJ said as they stopped outside Ray's room.

"You think she went in, Rai?" Ray asked.

RJ shrugged.

They both walked in and found a little lump in the blankets. RJ pulled them away and found the little kitty fast asleep cuddled in Ray's bed.

"That's so cute." Ray said smiling a little. RJ was about to take her away and back to her own bed, but Ray stopped her.

"Remember when you were a kid? You always wanted to be with me because you liked my scent. I think Hakaru has similar reasons. Let her stay. I'll sleep on the floor." RJ was about to protest but she decided it was too early in the morning for this and nodded. She gave Ray her pillow and blanket so that he wouldn't get cold on the floor.

"Thanks." Ray said and kissed RJ's cheek.

"You're so kind, you know that, Ray?" She said as she left the room

Ray smiled a bit and blushed.

After RJ left, Ray tucked Hakaru back into the bed and he went about trying to get comfortable on the floor. It was a lot harder then he thought it would be, the carpet wasn't really designed to be slept on. Oh well, Ray sighed and went back to sleep.


	10. Tyson's Turn

Chapter 10: Tyson's Turn  
  
The next morning, Tyson was left to clean everything up and as a punishment; he was left in charge of the kitty.  
  
Ray was still asleep. When he woke up, Hakaru was cuddled up to him, still fast asleep.  
  
Tora-chan: I know what you're all thinking! SHAME ON YOU! People these days.you and you're filthy minds! SHAME!  
  
Ray sighed. Getting up he noticed RJ was standing in the room.  
  
"I think all that sugar and running around took a lot out of her." Ray nodded and handed the sleepy kitty to her. Hakaru was sucking her thumb and now she began to wake up.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
RJ laughed a little. "Come on.we had better get you something to eat, before we head out for practice."  
  
"Who's looking after her?"  
  
"Monkey boy."  
  
"You can't be serious?"  
  
"Yup, it's his punishment."  
  
Ray sighed. "Tyson couldn't look after a rock let alone a kid!"  
  
"I know.but I'll be inside, just in case."  
  
Ray sighed. "Fine. Be careful." Ray kissed RJ and they went down stairs.  
  
Tyson was moaning a bit.  
  
"No, Tyson. It was you're fault the kid got out last night in the first place." Kai said.  
  
"Pleeeeeaaaaaaassssseeeeeeee, Kai! Don't make me do this!"  
  
RJ kicked Tyson who was down on his knees begging Kai to change his mind.  
  
"Ouch!" Tyson yelped a bit as the kick landed in his ribs.  
  
"Shuddap, monkey boy." RJ muttered. She was still carrying Hakaru and now the kitty was passed to Kai.  
  
"Look, this is your own fault, Tyson. So stop crying about it." Everyone got up and left to do some training except Ray and RJ who were still eating and Kenny who was still trying to figure out why there were fingerprints on his screen.  
  
Ray got up and made some pancakes for Hakaru to eat.  
  
"Here you go. Eat up, and be good for Tyson." Ray said as he left the room to start his practise. RJ got up and followed him.  
  
"Have fun!" She taunted as she left the room.  
  
Hakaru was still eating her pancakes when Tyson sat down beside her.  
  
"How could they do this to me?" He moaned.  
  
Hakaru said nothing, just continued to eat.  
  
Tyson began to eye the pancakes and remembered that he was still hungry.  
  
"Um.Hakaru.could I have some of those?" He asked as he edged toward the plate.  
  
Noticing that Tyson was after her food, she stabbed the fork into the table just inches from his fingers.  
  
"Epee!" Tyson yelped and immediately backed off.  
  
Satisfied, Hakaru turned back to her food.  
  
After his close encounter with the fork, Tyson decided that it was all right to let Hakaru play in the living room, which was still a mess from the following night.  
  
"Alright.I think we should declare this place a disaster area. I think we should maybe let you loose else where." Tyson scooped up Hakaru and took her down stairs.  
  
The main basement room looked more or less lived in. Not too messy but there were a few sections of the paper lying around. Not to mention some magazines and books. In some of the rooms were a little messy in that there were some clothes lying around and a few personal belongings.  
  
Tyson put Hakaru down and let her roam around the room. He had to close all the doors to keep her where he could make sure she wouldn't make too much trouble.  
  
"Okay, kid. I need to keep you out of trouble or Ray will kill me. So be good." Hakaru started grooming her tail and her ears. She was just beginning to lick her paws when Tyson poked her in the shoulder.  
  
"Are you even listening?"  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Meow."  
  
I can't talk cat!"  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"Argh!"  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"No, not meow.no more meow.there never was any meow! Can't you understand that?"  
  
"Me~ow!"  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
Hakaru went back to grooming her ears.  
  
"Fine.be that way!" Tyson pouted and slumped down on the floor. Hakaru decided she wanted Tyson's hat. She stopped what she was doing and dove from the cap.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" Tyson yelped as she caught the cap in her teeth and bounded off with it.  
  
"Get back here ya little rat!" Tyson barrelled after the kitty as she ran up the stairs and through the door, apparently Tyson forgot to close the door at the top of the stars.  
  
Running up and down the halls, Hakaru lead Tyson all around the house with his hat.  
  
"Give that back to me, Hakaru!"  
  
"No!" She managed to say around the hat in her teeth.  
  
Kai was inside getting a drink of water after training. He walked into the hallway just in time to get ploughed over by Hakaru and Tyson.  
  
Spilling his water all over Hakaru, who, before the water hit her, covered her head with Tyson's hat.  
  
"TYSON!" Kai yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Tyson who leaped onto Hakaru and they wrestled for his cap.  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
"No!" Hakaru moaned.  
  
Ray, Max, RJ and Kenny ran inside to see the match between Tyson and Hakaru with the hat as the prize.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" RJ asked.  
  
"When I find out.you'll be the first to know." Kai said snidely.  
  
Soon the fray was stopped as RJ pounded her fist into the wall. This sounds useless, but the whole house shook and trembled. A large fist mark was left in the wall.  
  
Everything stopped.  
  
Hakaru sat, hat on her head, and damp from Kai's water dropping on her head. Tyson lying in a heap with scratches, bite marks and x's for eyes. (Anime eyes rock!)  
  
It was kinda cute. Tyson's hat was far too big for Hakaru and it slid down her face a bit. Ray walked over and removed the cap. Hakaru smiled a little. Giving the hat back to Tyson, every one went back outside.  
  
As soon as they left, Tyson recovered his composure and decided to give the little kitty some milk and put her in the playpen.  
  
"Here ya go." He said as he filled up a bottle and shoved it into Hakaru's hands. (It just appeared out of nowhere, like a lot of anime things)  
  
Hakaru sucked on the bottle as Tyson put her in the playpen.  
  
"There.no be good, you little rat." Tyson went to sit down on the couch. Now that it was clean and the mustard and ketchup was still on the walls and a bit on the floor but the stuff was out of the furniture. This was going to be a long day. And seeing as it was, Tyson decided to fix himself a snack.  
  
Hakaru was left, in the playpen, with the bottle, all by herself. Am I the only one who knows what's wrong with this picture? Am I the only one who cares?  
  
Hakaru saw Tyson leave and knew that she definitely didn't want to be left all alone. Leavening the bottle in the playpen, Hakaru tried to jump out of the cage. Just as she was about to get out, she slipped and fell back down. It was all right; the only thing that had gotten injured was her tail and pride. Trying again, the same fait was met. Again and again Hakaru slipped and fell. Deciding that there had to be another way, Hakaru went back to gnawing on the bars of the cage.  
  
Tyson had made himself a large sandwich and had grabbed a bag of chips. Pouring himself a drink he walked out to the living room. He saw the kitty chewing on the wood bars and held out a peace of black forest ham in front of the bars. Hakaru momentarily stopped her gnawing. He tail started to sway back and forth like a pendulum. Hakaru was transfixed on the meat.  
  
Tyson continued to tease the girl with the food.  
  
"You want it, doncha? Well you can't have it!" He said whisking it away from the bars.  
  
Hakaru was angry now. She decided that the meat was hers and this weirdo was not gonna take it from her. Finding some unknown strength, she leaped out of the playpen in a single bound. Landing on all fours, the kitty dashed after Tyson. Taking the boy completely by surprise, Hakaru started beating on the boy.  
  
"Ahhhh! Help! The kitty's gone nuts!"  
  
RJ was downstairs now trying to get some sleep in when she hear some bagging from upstairs. She sighed and walked up the stairs.  
  
"I knew the silence wasn't gonna last." She grumbled to herself.  
  
Walking into the living room, RJ was not shocked to see Hakaru beating Tyson into submission.  
  
RJ walked over and snatched the ham from Tyson and waited for the dust to settle. And boy did it ever settle. Hakaru saw RJ as another person who was after her food. She was about to go after RJ's left hand, but the neko-jin dropped the ham at Hakaru's feet. Leaping on the food, Hakaru disregarded RJ and Tyson.  
  
"What did you do, monkey boy?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh, right. Just asking, do I have gullible written on my forehead?"  
  
Tyson shook his head.  
  
"Thought not. Now what did you do?"  
  
"I just was having some fun with her."  
  
"So you were getting on her nerves."  
  
Tyson tried to get out of the situation, but RJ punched him in the gut.  
  
"Never, ever, lie to me, Rat face, cause I will know about it." Walking away RJ winked at Hakaru. Tyson didn't see her do it because he was doubled over on the ground in agony.  
  
Hakaru finished her snack and then jumped up onto the couch. She curled up into a ball and went to sleep. Tyson got up and moaned a bit.  
  
"Man, she can hit. Oooh, I'm gonna feel this tomorrow. At least the brat's asleep."  
  
Outside, Kai was driving the remaining Blade Breakers real hard.  
  
"Come on Max! Put your back into it! Is that what you call a launch? Put more effort into it you wussy pansy!"  
  
Max was sweating now. He had run twelve laps and done over one hundred sit- ups and now he had to practise launching his blade.  
  
Ray had his own work cut out for him. He was working on his sit-ups and jumping jacks.  
  
"Come on, kitty! Let's feel that burn! Faster, faster, faster! I wanna be able to water the lawn with your sweat!"  
  
Kenny wasn't a Beyblader, but Kai was giving him heck anyway. He had to run twenty laps of the perimeter of the property.  
  
"Move it, you geek! I've seen rocks that move faster then you!" Kai insulted as Kenny staggered along. He was only on his tenth lap and he looked like he could die right there on the spot.  
  
"Kai.isn't.it.lunch.time?" Max huffed.  
  
"Twenty more laps!"  
  
"What!?" Max nearly collapsed. "Why?"  
  
"For reminding me of Tyson, now go, blondie!" Max groaned and started to run.  
  
Ray knew better then to say anything, he just kept up his work so Kai wouldn't ream him out.  
  
About fifteen minutes later Kai called a halt.  
  
"Good work, slackers. Take a break. Be back here in half an hour."  
  
"Half an hour?" everyone moaned simultaneously.  
  
"Anyone who isn't here in half an hour exactly.will do fifty laps of the house."  
  
Everyone: _  
  
Inside, Hakaru was asleep, RJ was downstairs reading and trying to do some meditation and Tyson was still eating. Ray had collapsed on the ground and Max was lying in a puddle of sweat. Kenny was out cold in the doorway so that his body was propping the door open. Kai was up in his room getting some peace of mind where he could be alone.  
  
Hakaru woke up and slowly got out of the room. Tyson, who was still stuffing his face, didn't even notice her leave. Hakaru romped around the house until she saw Kenny and the open door. She hadn't been outside in sooo long and her instincts told her to get out there. Running over Kenny's still body, she made her way outside and into the back yard. The yard was big, but it looked even bigger to Hakaru. The baby neko-jin had started to explore the yard when she ran into the fence.  
  
Getting up and still a little dazed, the kitty managed to right herself and leaped onto the edge of the wooden fence. Leaping down onto the other side, Hakaru went on exploring into the very dangerous, outside world. 


	11. Now You've Done It!

Chapter 11: Now You've Done It!  
  
Tora-chan: Hi guys! Sorry for the delay.Tyson is really gonna look like the bad guy in this chapter. So yeah.remember I don't own Beyblade or RJ so please don't sue me.besides I don't have any money anyway. Well.let's start the chapter.  
  
Kai walked downstairs to find Tyson was still sitting on the couch eating chips.  
  
"Where'd the kid go?" Kai asked when he noticed that Hakaru wasn't where she was about five minutes ago.  
  
Tyson shrugged. "I dunno."  
  
"What do you mean 'you don't know'?"  
  
"I.don't.know.?" Tyson said slowly.  
  
Kai grabbed Tyson by the collar.  
  
"Don't get smart with me, monkey boy! Now where is Hakaru?"  
  
"She was there a minute ago."  
  
Kai got up and marched away.  
  
"Hakaru! Hakaru?" Kai walked all through the basement. RJ, Ray and Max walked out of their rooms.  
  
"What's wrong, Kai?" Ray asked casually.  
  
"I can't find Hakaru."  
  
"She's missing?" Max said  
  
"Yup."  
  
RJ and Ray went to check upstairs, while Max and Kai went to the main floor.  
  
Max was looking in the hall when he saw the door open.  
  
"Oh no.she wouldn't.!"  
  
Kai came rushing over.  
  
"What?"  
  
Max pointed at the open door and Kenny's mangled body that was holding it open. Kai called RJ, Tyson and Ray over.  
  
"This is sooo not good." Ray said.  
  
RJ punched Tyson.  
  
"You imbecile!" Kai yelled, "How could you do this?"  
  
"How come I'm the one getting blamed?" Tyson said.  
  
Ray kicked Tyson in the shin and RJ gave him a wedgie.  
  
"Come on Tyson, Hakaru is just a kid and you have to admit you were a jerk to let her run off like that." Max said.  
  
Kai clapped his hands.  
  
"Good job Maxxie, you actually got a back bone." RJ said  
  
"I'm so proud!" Ray said and sniffed.  
  
"Alright.let's all go look for the kitty. Ray and Max you two go into the streets and have a look. Tyson.you're on your own. RJ and I will take the other main streets. And I suppose Kenny will stay here and wait just if she comes back or is inside." Kai said as he kicked Kenny into the house.  
  
Everyone nodded and they all spread out.  
  
Hakaru was getting hungry, tired and cold. She hadn't eaten since lunch and now it was coming on near six o-clock. Her tummy grumbled and she wanted to go home but she soon found that she was completely lost. Wandering down the streets, Hakaru looked around and tried to find her way back. Mewing as she went, Hakaru tried to call out to any neko-jin around. Of course there were none as most tribes lived in Asia and most of China and even then most were gone. The kitty found her way into an alley and curled up near a dumpster.  
  
Everyone was getting really worried now. The sun was going down and they still hadn't found her.  
  
"What are we gonna do, Kai?" RJ asked.  
  
"I'm not sure.but it's really getting late. You take the others and go on back to the house, no reason for all of us to be up later then needed."  
  
"You're really sweet, but I'm not leaving you out here on your own. Ray and Max have found some tracks but they trailed off a while back."  
  
"We should go over and see if we can do any good." Kai said.  
  
Max and Ray had walked over a ways from the house. Max had strayed a bit from Ray. He walked into an alley and peered around.  
  
"Man this lace gives me the willies." Max rubbed his hands together with anxiety. On his way in he saw something trammelling.  
  
"Uh.Ray.there's something moving in this alley."  
  
Ray trotted over and looked into the alley.  
  
"That's creepy. I wonder what it is?"  
  
Max bent down and poked the trembling little ball.  
  
"Meow!" Hakaru looked up, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Hakaru!" Max squealed.  
  
As soon as she saw him, Hakaru ran over to Ray and hid behind him. She was freezing and her tears stained her face. Not to mention Max scared her.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ray bent down and picked up the little kitty.  
  
"We were so worried!" Max wept.  
  
Hakaru was not use to all the positive attention and she tried to cuddle deep into Ray's shirt.  
  
Kai and RJ walked over with Tyson at their heels.  
  
"You got her?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yup.we should get back soon, looks like she had a bit of a scare out here all alone."  
  
"Funny.I thought the hobo lived in the alley." RJ said snidely.  
  
Once inside again, Hakaru fell asleep in Ray's arms. He put her in his bed and went back to the floor where he figured he would be sleeping for a while.  
  
"Tyson.you are a complete and utter looser!" Kai smacked his teammate upside the head. "We trusted you to look after the kid, and you totally blew it." Ray said.  
  
The yelling went on for a long time. Soon everyone was asleep. Hakaru woke up in the middle of the night. She was cold and not to mention lonely. There was a slight breeze and the kitty found that the window was open. In fact, Hakaru realized that she wasn't alone in the room. Looking over the edge of the bed, she saw RJ lying on the ground instead of in the bed. That was odd. RJ had hated Hakaru when she was older, why was she any different now?  
  
RJ woke up and looked at the pare of sad eyes that were staring at her in the dark.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"What's up, kitty cat?" RJ said a little groggily as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Me-meow~" Hakaru trailed of as a little tear rolled down her face.  
  
RJ got up and brushed the tear away.  
  
"Stop the water works will ya. It's okay." She picked up the kitty and set her on her lap.  
  
"You know.you're not that bad. We seem to have the same idea about Tyson, and I know you like Ray, not the way I do but hey I can't expect you to understand that kind of stuff. I know you want your mom an' dad, but according to Kai they're dead. I know you're a little young to know that but soon all this'll wear off and you'll be older again and it won't matter.."  
  
All the while, RJ scratched Hakaru behind the ears, right where cats like it most. The neko-jin purred and purred as RJ scratched right behind her ears. It felt so good, and the scent of another neko-jin was definitely comforting to her. Hakaru felt her eyelids get heavy and she could no longer resist sleep.  
  
"That didn't take too long." RJ said as she tucked the kitty back into bed and then returned to her own. "Sheese, any longer and I'd be the one to fall asleep." 


	12. What About it?

Chapter 12: What About it?  
  
The next day Ray headed out to a pet store. He took the liberty of bringing Max with him so that he wouldn't see Tyson get beet on by Kai or RJ. And oh did they beet on him. When Ray and Max returned, Tyson was stuffed into Hakaru's playpen. The little kitty was poking him and giggling a bit.  
  
"I don't even want to know." Ray said as they brought the bags into the kitchen.  
  
"What'd you get?" RJ asked. Max and Ray set the bags down and rummaged through them.  
  
"Oh nothing much, just some stuff to keep Hakaru busy." Ray said as he brought out some catnip, a catnip mouse, a few other mousy toys, a scratching post and some other kitty toys.  
  
Ray took out a peace of the catnip and rubbed it all over his hands.  
  
"Watch this." He said. Just as he did he was nearly run over by Hakaru who had smelt the catnip and was now drunk on it.  
  
"That's freaky." Kai said.  
  
"How come you and RJ aren't going nuts?" Kenny asked.  
  
"It's a special kind for chibis." Ray said tossing the sealed bag to Kenny.  
  
"Catnip.chibi.also comes in adolescence and seniors." The Chief read aloud.  
  
"That is on seriously messed up catnip." Kai said.  
  
Hakaru was practically mauling Ray's legs as she tried to reach is catnip hands.  
  
"Will you just let her have some already.she looks like she's gonna explode." RJ said smugly.  
  
Ray bent down and held out his hands. Hakaru was licking his palms in a heartbeat. She was 'high' on the catnip and she had to have more. It was uncontrollable and she was a slave to Ray's hands.  
  
"Be careful, Ray, or she'll lick your hands right off." Max giggled.  
  
Hakaru was completely drunk on the stuff. Ray took his hands away and the look on the kitty's face was a picture of distress and misery.  
  
"That's so sad! I feel your pain, kitty! They took my Pixy Stix away and I nearly died!" Max wailed as he wept on RJ's shoulder.  
  
Everyone backed away from him and RJ shoved him off her.  
  
"Grow the hell up, little boy. Sheese what a freak."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
Hakaru still looked as if her entire world had just fallen apart.  
  
"Oooo! I got an idea! Let's put this stuff all over Tyson!" RJ said jumping up and down.  
  
"That would be worth watching."  
  
Ray decided to let Hakaru have the catnip filled mouse. Tossing it into the doorway, it hit a very groggy Tyson, who had miraculously gotten out of the playpen.  
  
"Ouch.what was that for?"  
  
Hakaru tackled Tyson and the brawl in sewed. Now that Tyson had catnip on him, Hakaru was all over him.  
  
"Get it off!"  
  
Max giggled at the site of Hakaru licking Tyson and mauling him at the same time.  
  
"This is funnier then the time I made Driceal wear a tutu and.."  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
"Never mind." Max muttered  
  
Hakaru had started chewing on Tyson's hand and RJ had pulled out a bag of chips.  
  
"This beats TV any day." She said between mouthfuls.  
  
"It's rabid! Get it off! Get it off!" Tyson screamed as the kitty attacked to his hand was snarling at him.  
  
"Well, I think I've seen enough." Ray got up and dropped a jingle ball in front of the kitty's face.  
  
Distracted, Hakaru let Tyson go and attacked the ringing ball.  
  
"Ohhhh, and it was just getting good too." RJ mopped as she rolled up the chip bag.  
  
Hakaru then ran into a wall while trying to pounce on the ball.  
  
"On the other hand.." RJ reopened the chip bag.  
  
Just then, Yusuki walked into the house.  
  
Everyone: ! _!  
  
"Who the (insert bad word here) are you?"  
  
"Yusuki Harukazi." The boy said bluntly.  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
"Aren't you dead?" Max asked stupidly.  
  
RJ smacked him upside the head.  
  
"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." Yusuki said turning away from Max.  
  
"But seriously.we thought you where dead." Ray said  
  
"Well.I'm not. SO GET USE TO IT!" He yelled.  
  
Tyson held up a white flag and waved it around. "We surrender already."  
  
Yusuki: ?_?  
  
"Look.um.if this is about you're fiancée being a chibi, we're really sorry." Max pleaded.  
  
Yusuki rolled his eyes. "Did you know that there are ketchup stains on the walls put there?" He asked pointing out toward the living room.  
  
"Yeah.we noticed." RJ said snidely.  
  
"Don't you think we would have noticed that?" Max giggled.  
  
"I dunno, if you're stupid enough to ask if I'm dead then I just kinda figured." He said sarcastically.  
  
Everyone: -_-  
  
"Now, back to business. Why is my fiancée a chibi?"  
  
"Oooo ooo! I know this one!" Max said jumping up and down.  
  
RJ punched him and he collapsed.  
  
"Thank you." Yusuki said as he rubbed his temples.  
  
"Anytime." She said coldly.  
  
"Well.we really never thought about it." Ray said honestly.  
  
"Okay.that really doesn't help." "We noticed." Kai muttered  
  
"I think it my be that she could have imbibed something, that, there by, turned her into a chibi. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if it were something that only affects neko-jins and not other people. For if it did have a smellier effect on non neko-jins then we would have multiple chibi's running around everywhere and that could be hazardous to humanity as we know it."  
  
Max was curled up in a ball on the floor shaking.  
  
"Make it stop!" He squealed.  
  
Yusuki had backed away and everyone else was hiding behind something.  
  
"You have got to stop doing that." Kai said.  
  
"It's a curse." Kenny sighed.  
  
Yusuki looked over. "Well.I know you guys will need some help, so I'm sticking around."  
  
"Thank you!" Everyone wept and shook the neko-jins hand.  
  
"Riggghhhhttt. Just don't touch me."  
  
Hakaru looked up at him and started rubbing up to his leg.  
  
"Awwwwwww that's so cute!" Max cooed  
  
RJ hit him again and the boy dropped to the ground for the second time.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Right. Well I think we should at least continue our little show." RJ said brining the chips back out.  
  
"Yusuki can sit over here." Ray said bringing in a second chair.  
  
Kenny took the liberty of poking the jingle ball with his foot, the movement causing Hakaru to pounce once more and bash her head into the wall.  
  
"I never get board of that." RJ said as she ate the chips.  
  
"Nether do I." Yusuki said.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"She use to do stuff like this as a kid. Except she was really clumsy and ran into trees."  
  
"Cool!" Kai said as he thought about the instant comic relief.  
  
"Of course there was the time when she grew out of it."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"She started running into bushes." Yusuki stated as the kitty ran around and around in pointless circles.  
  
"Man, I'd pay to see that." RJ said.  
  
"So did the villagers." Yusuki said.  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Hakaru got board and started to clean her tail again. Ray took out some more catnip and dropped it into the ball.  
  
Hakaru was all over the toy as fast as she could go.  
  
"MEOW!"  
  
Yusuki's eye twitched. "That stuff smells nice."  
  
"Yeah." Ray and RJ said a little groggily.  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
"I thought he said it was for chibi's." Max whispered.  
  
"They just don't make catnip like they use to." Kai shook his head. 


	13. No Problems Here

Chapter 13: No Problems Here  
  
Now that Yusuki was staying put with the gang, there was at least a full time neko-jin who actually knew something about their little charge.  
  
It was RJ's turn to look after the kitty. She had decided to keep Hakaru in her room with her that way there would be less ways for her to destroy stuff in the house.  
  
Hakaru started to groom herself again by running her fingers through her tail. RJ had picked up some small 99-pound weights and was starting to work out. Hakaru was completely ignoring her at the moment and this didn't even begin to bother RJ. The less people getting in her way of training the better.  
  
(From here on in there will be a translated segment for all those who don't speak neko)  
  
"Meow?" The kitty mewed after awhile. ("Play with me?")  
  
"Meow." The older kitty responded bluntly. ("Nope")  
  
Hakaru looked confused.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, kid. You know what I said."  
  
"Meow?" ("Why?") Hakaru looked glum and tried to rub up to RJ's legs.  
  
"Meow.meow." ("Because I'm training you idiot")  
  
"Mew?" ("Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeee?")  
  
"Meow!" ("No!")  
  
"Me~ow." ("I'll share my mousy toy with you.")  
  
At this point RJ's left eye twitched remembering the catnip and all the other toys that Ray and Max had brought back for the kitty.  
  
" Alright that was playing dirty!"  
  
Hakaru shrugged and smiled inwardly.  
  
RJ got down on all fours and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Alright, I'll play. But I'm doing it all for the mousy, got it!"  
  
The kitty nodded and rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a mouse toy. Dangling it in front of RJ's face, Hakaru teased her with it.  
  
RJ snatched the toy out of the air with one swipe.  
  
"Will you stop that? Unlike you I'm not hypnotized by that kinda stuff!"  
  
Hakaru pouted and shifted from side to side looking kinda glum.  
  
"Oh, lay off. Don't you realize Kai and I are immune to that chibi cuteness?"  
  
Hakaru stuck out her bottom lip and let it tremble a little as she tried to win RJ over. All the teen did was poke her stuck-out lip and then gently pulled her whiskers out ward forcing Hakaru to make a funny face as she tried to right herself.  
  
"Ha! Now that's what I call funny!"  
  
Hakaru slumped to the floor and rubbed her cheeks trying to understand why RJ had pulled her whiskers.  
  
Yusuki walked into the room and Hakaru rubbed up to his leg. The sound of purring filled the room.  
  
"What's up?" RJ asked as she got to her feet.  
  
"Nothing. Ray asked if I could run over to the store and get him some soda, we're all out. He asked me to ask everyone if they needed anything while I was out. So.do you need anything?"  
  
RJ thought about it and then asked Yusuki if he could pick up a copy of a Baybladeing magazine for her.  
  
The boy nodded and then decided to take Max and Hakaru with him.  
  
As they got on the bus they were swamped by the Neko-Jin fan girls!  
  
"Who are these freaks?" Yusuki asked.  
  
"I can't believe it! What are the chances!?" Max said before he was stuffed in the back seat with the elderly lady and the postal worker for the second time.  
  
The girls were fawning over Yusuki.  
  
"Hey, nock it off! I'm engaged already, for Pete's sake leave me alone!" Yusuki tried to swat the girls away who were playing with his hair and trying to brad his ponytail.  
  
Hakaru was getting her tail braded again and she was getting her ears scratched.  
  
"How are you loving this?" Yusuki asked his fiancée.  
  
Hakaru shrugged as she purred.  
  
"You are so weird." Yusuki said as swatted a few more fan girls away.  
  
After the little bus ride, everyone got off the bus.  
  
Yusuki untied Max and swatted him over the head.  
  
"Who the heck were they?"  
  
"I don't ever want to find out." Max said.  
  
"Meow." Hakaru said.  
  
"You're kidding me." Yusuki said looking down at the kitty.  
  
"What?" Max said.  
  
"Me~ow!"  
  
"Sure.if you like that kinda stuff."  
  
"Meow meow."  
  
"O' yeah right, you wish."  
  
"What's she saying?" Max was tugging on Yusuki's sleeve and trying to get a translator.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Mmmeee~ooowww?"  
  
"Well.alright. Just this once."  
  
"WHAT? WHAT IS SHE SAYING?!" Max started jumping up and down in frustration.  
  
"She says happy man needs a wedgie."  
  
Yusuki leaned over and gave Max a wedgie. Max gave a muffled squeal as he doubleled over in pain.  
  
Hakaru giggled and clapped her hands.  
  
"There, that good enough?"  
  
"Meow." "Good. Let's go."  
  
Yusuki and Hakaru walked off leavening Max to right himself and his underwear.  
  
Once they got into the store, Yusuki stared around at the shelves.  
  
"I've never been in a store like this before."  
  
Max grinned as he picked up Hakaru and put her in the baby seat.  
  
"You'll like it. Just stay out of the frozen food section, kay?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
The two got what they had come for and now they left the store.  
  
"That place is weird." Yusuki said.  
  
"How long are you gonna be staying?"  
  
"Not long. The villagers need me back home, you know, all that seer business. You would think they would learn to look after themselves after a while."  
  
"I see. When do you need to go?"  
  
"I should leave tomorrow. But I'll give you guys a number to reach me at. Unlike the people in the village, I actually believe in cell phones."  
  
Max: -_-  
  
As soon as they got home they found Tyson lying on the ground in a pile of cutlery.  
  
"I'm not even gonna ask." Yusuki said bluntly.  
  
"He was giving me a migraine!" RJ said when Max inquired about the mess on the floor.  
  
"I see." Max said bluntly. "Never mind. I don't want to know."  
  
That night, Yusuki slept on the couch. Hakaru insisted on staying with him. She loved his scent most of all. He smelt so nice, not to mention familiar. She stayed with him for the entire night.  
  
The next morning Kai got up early as usual. He walked down stairs to make some coffee. He decided to check in on the two sleeping neko-jins.  
  
Yusuki was gone. He must have left during the night. Kai thought.  
  
Hakaru slept on the couch. She was sucking her thumb and she looked very peaceful. Yusuki had tucked her in before he had left.  
  
Kai sighed. Apparently Yusuki appeared and disappeared just as his neko-jin fiancée.  
  
Two hours latter Kai was still sitting at the table with his cup of coffee and a newspaper. His feet were up on the table and he knew that Ray would have scolded him for it. Oh well, Ray wasn't awake yet.  
  
Something in the living room stirred Kai from his little relaxation time.  
  
Kai got up and walked over to the living room. Just as he got in, Kai was knocked to the ground by a single punch.  
  
"Ouch! What the..?" Kai sputtered.  
  
"Who are you?! Speak, I know you can!"  
  
"Who.are you?"  
  
"I'm asking you!" The girl bared her fangs and pulled Kai up by his neck and pressing him into the wall.  
  
Kai struggled for air. How was this possible? Naturally he would be able to kill any of his opponents, who was this girl that now so willingly threatened to strangle him to death? Why couldn't he break free? He had the strength, so why wasn't he using it?  
  
No! Don't hurt her!  
  
A voice screamed inside his head.  
  
I can't hurt her? Why not! Why can't I destroy my attacker?!  
  
"Tell me.with the last breath you have.who are you?" The girl mocked.  
  
Kai looked uneasy. "Who..w-who wants t-to...know?" Kai choked.  
  
"Yamoto Hakaru." 


	14. No Title Necessary

Chapter 14: No Title Necessary  
  
HAKARU!? No.this couldn't be happening! This wasn't happing!  
  
The girl must be lying! There was not other explanation for it. But if it was true...there was only one way to know.  
  
"H-Hakaru.... It's me, Kai!"  
  
The girl looked shocked. Shaking her head she gave him a grim look.  
  
"You're ling! Kai died. Boris told me is dead!" Hakaru shoved him harder into the wall. Kai felt the air escape him. This must have been the strongest stage of her life! Hakaru had almost finished her own training. She had become desensitized with grief and whips. Now she was stronger then her actual self. Kai didn't know if he could last much longer. His last breath leaked out of his lungs. This was it. Kai was about to die. By his own friends hand no less.  
  
"Good by, impostor." She whispered as she razed her fist to finish what she started  
  
"Yeahhhhhhh!  
  
Something slammed into Hakaru that made her loose her grip. She released her grip on Kai and her victim fell to the ground. Kai rubbed his neck and tried to regain oxygen. When Kai looked up he saw Ray standing in a fighting position, waiting for Hakaru to make her move. Max, Tyson, Kenny and RJ were standing in the hall watching the fight.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you here?" Ray demanded.  
  
Hakaru hissed impatiently. "Why did you stop our fight?! Who are you to interfere?"  
  
"My name is Ray Kon! And if it's a fight you want, forget Kai, take me on instead."  
  
Hakaru sneered. "You? Yeah right. I could snap your neck in a second. I had no problem with you until you interfered with my fight."  
  
"Why were you attacking Kai? Who are you?"  
  
"I'll say it again. Yamoto Hakaru."  
  
"WHAT!? You lie! Hakaru would never hurt Kai like that!"  
  
"That is not Kai! Kai is dead! He died, Boris told me so! How dare you all take my pain for granted!"  
  
The girl leaped at Ray and the two sprawled on the floor. Kicking, scratching, punching, biting, tearing.  
  
Kai had recovered his air and composure. Now he lunged in between the hissing catfight.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Hakaru was preyed away from Ray.  
  
Kai glared at her. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" He spoke gruffly to the girl. She averted her eyes from him. When he saw this, Kai punched Hakaru in the face. The girl sprawled onto the ground and into a wall. Her eyes were still wide open in shock.  
  
"You...you hit me." She stammered.  
  
"Why does that come as a surprise to you?"  
  
The girl got to her feet.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Kai."  
  
"But they said..."  
  
"They lied. Like they lied about you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, right, that hadn't happened yet." Kai said.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Prove to me that you are who you say you are."  
  
"I promised you I'd keep your secret. Is that proof enough?"  
  
"You.?"  
  
Hakaru fell to her knees and bowed to him. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Why is she doing that?" Max asked.  
  
"She wants to show her sincerest apologies to the one she attacked. She feels that is necessary for her to do in that she attacked him and....."  
  
Max was quivering and hiding behind RJ.  
  
"Make it stop, make it stop!" He wailed  
  
RJ slapped him.  
  
"Will you cut that out? Enough already!"  
  
Hakaru still wasn't sure of all this. She looked around.  
  
"Who are all these people?"  
  
"Max is the bond one over there who just got hit, RJ is the girl that hit Max," Kai leaned over and whispered, "She's my girlfriend."  
  
"I see." Hakaru said.  
  
RJ blushed a bit.  
  
"Kenny is the freak with the laptop and Ray is the guy that just beat you up."  
  
"What about me?" Tyson said.  
  
"You're not even worth mentioning." Kai mocked.  
  
"Gahhh!" Tyson moaned.  
  
Hakaru looked over at Ray. She rubbed a cut on her forehead and soon licked a cut on her hand. She still had her ears, and her tail had grown a bit.  
  
"A part of me liked the little Hakaru better. At least she couldn't talk." Max whimpered.  
  
Tyson nodded. "She did nice tricks too. I liked it when we got to watch her run into walls."  
  
"I'll agree with you there." RJ said snidely.  
  
"Why is she bigger though?" Ray asked.  
  
"Well, if my calculations are correct. The substance that was coursing through her body must be wearing off and there by allowing her to increase in age and memory until she will be back to normal again. Until then, we may have to deal with a more aggressive version of Hakaru that none of us really knows about. For now that will pose a problem."  
  
Max was hiding under a chair and everyone, including Hakaru, was five meters away form the Chief.  
  
"Fine, be that way." He pouted.  
  
Hakaru looked confused. "Aren't you going to punish me?"  
  
It was Ray's turn to look confused.  
  
"Why would I punish you?"  
  
"I attacked you. Shouldn't you punish me?"  
  
"What?"

"Ray would never do that." Max said.  
  
"But he's a guard right? Shouldn't he punish me for arrogance?" She was very confused now.  
  
"We're not in Biovolt anymore, Hakaru." Kai said gently.  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"No." RJ said as she began to loose her patience.  
  
"Oh.hey, you guys do know there's ketchup stains on the walls, right?"  
  
RJ slowly walked over and punched Hakaru in the head. "No thanks to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You haven't got a clue what I'm talking about do you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Ray got looked over at the blood dribbling down Hakaru's face from the fight. "That must hurt.here, let me get you a Band-Aid or something."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why not? Won't that get infected?"  
  
"I'll clean it."  
  
Everyone: -  
  
Hakaru got up and went into the kitchen. Everyone followed for fear of what might happen.  
  
The kitty filled the sink with water and then pulled Tyson over to it.  
  
"I need to be sure it's not too hot." She said before dunking Tyson face first into the water. Tyson struggled and splashed a bit to get up, but Hakaru held him fast.  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
"Aren't you gonna let him up yet?" Max asked a little nervously.  
  
"Nope. Not yet. Just a little while longer."  
  
Everyone: OO  
  
Finally Tyson was let go. He came up and spat out water.  
  
"How is it?"  
  
"Alright I guess." Tyson stammered.  
  
"Good."  
  
Hakaru kicked him out of the way and dunked her own head in. When she came up, Hakaru shook the water off like an animal would. Water went spraying everywhere.  
  
"Hey! Your kitchens all wet! Cool."  
  
Everyone: Anime fall  
  
Hakaru went out of the room and started her own training in the basement.  
  
Max looked a little worried. "Don't you think she might break a lamp?"  
  
"Not likely." Ray said.  
  
SMASH.  
  
"Never mind." Ray muttered.  
  
The rest of the day was spent outside; where everyone decided Hakaru couldn't break stuff.  
  
There were the odd mishaps though. Like when they turned their backs for an instant and found the kitty spray painting 'Tyson sux', 'Cats Rule' and 'honk if you like cookies' all over the back wall. Or when they had sparing partners and Hakaru threw Tyson through the back hedge. Then there was when she had target practice and launched her beyblade through the kitchen window.  
  
All in all it was a very weird day. Hakaru had caused enough damage for one day, that RJ actually dragged her by the tail and stuffed her back in the playpen.  
  
"If that doesn't hold her nothing will." She muttered.  
  
"I think I liked the little Hakaru better then the bigger one." Max said glumly.  
  
"I will admit, less things were broken when we had the chibi. At least we only have one window broken." Kenny sighed.  
  
There was a thumping sound from the living room and everyone rushed in to see what had happened.  
  
Hakaru stood, holding the playpen above her head, and chucked it out the widow.  
  
"Make that two windows." Kenny said.


	15. How can She Learn to be Good

**Chapter 15: How can She Learn to be Good **

The next morning, the Blade breakers and RJ got together at 4:00 a.m. Courtesy of Kai.

"Remind me again why we're here?" RJ said.

"This is a crises, if you hadn't noticed." Kenny said.

RJ punched him in the face, there by breaking his glasses.

"Don't make me mad, geek! My boyfriend just took away my sleep and that means RJ's getting cranky!"

Kenny yelped a bit and tried to put his glasses back together with some glue. When the glass fell apart, Kenny moaned.

"I'm blind! BLIND!"

RJ pushed him off his chair and onto the ground.

Everyone: --

"We had better get moving before the Terror wakes up." Ray said.

Everyone nodded.

"How are we gonna keep Hakaru under control?" Max asked.

"We could tie her up." RJ said snickering a bit. "At least before her memories of the old days return."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, back when we were in Biovolt, she knew me, but now.........."

"That may just be because the side affects on her mind are taking their sweet time to catch up. Maybe she'll remember soon." Kai said.

"Alright, but I don't think tying her up is a good idea." Ray said.

"So what do we do?" Tyson said.

"I think this is gonna be like baby sitting all over again." Kai said.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" Max wailed.

"Shut up!" RJ said as she slapped him. "You'll wake her up."

"Sorry." Max said rubbing his head.

"I think Kai had better go first."

"WHAT!? Why me?"

"She's your friend."

"Yeah, but I was dead to her then. She'll never listen to me. I don't think she even believes I am who I say I am." Ka reasoned.

"You and RJ are the closest things we have, next to Yusuki that is." Kenny said looking at RJ, who, because he couldn't see, had mistaken for Kai.

RJ slapped him. "It's me, you twit! Kai is over there!"

Everyone: --U

Kenny: I knew that. (Lying)

"Riiiggghhhhttt. Look, Kai, right now we don't have a lot of choice. You and RJ are the closest people we have right now. All you have to do is make sure she doesn't kill anyone or break anything."

"Not to mention stays out of trouble." Tyson mumbled.

"Oh, alright. But I'm only looking after her till lunch time, kay?"

"Fine. Then I'll try and take over from there."

"Sounds good."

"Max can go tomorrow till lunch, and then Kenny can take it from there. RJ, you have it the day after till lunch and then Tyson can wrap it up. We should stick to the plan and keep on going like that." Ray spoke confidently.

The murmur of agreement rose as they all went back to bed. Kai however was forced to be in the same room as Hakaru. Kai walked into the room with a pillow and his own blanket, he was prepared to sleep on the floor. When he went into the room, it was still a mess. Hakaru was not in her bed. Kai looked around the room and then, dropping his stuff, he looked under the bed. Hakaru was curled up in a ball there. She was whimpering in her sleep. Was this how she slept in the abbey? Crying in her sleep?

Kai sighed and dragged his blanket over to him and slid under the bed just enough to reach her trembling form. Gently, Kai draped the blanket over Hakaru and then slid out from under the bed.

Kai sighed and decided to take the empty bed. Laying down he could still hear the whimpering from underneath, but soon it died down and then stopped all together. Kai sighed and closed his eyes. It was 4:35 in the morning and he knew he would not be getting any peace and quit tomorrow. He tried to enjoy the silence of the room, as the only thing he could hear was the ever-silent sound of breathing, from his own lungs and the ones under the bed. This was going to be a great trial of his patience, he just knew............................ Sleep took over from there.

The next day, Kai woke up at 8:00. An unusual late for him. Oh well. Something felt wrong about that morning he just couldn't place it. Then he heard something stir from under the bed. Kai groaned and remembered his little charge.

"It's gonna be a llllloonnngggggg day." He said rubbing his eyes.

Getting out of the bed, Kai felt something grab his ankle and pull him to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Said the voice from under the bed.

"Hakaru? Let go of my leg, will ya."

"Not till you tell me what you're doing in here."

Kai sighed. The day had definitely begun.

"Look, kid, the least you could do is wait till I had my first cup of coffee."

"Answer me."

Kai groaned. "I was sleeping in your bed."

"Why? Who said you could enter my territory?"

Great, she's territorial. Kai thought.

"Look, just let me go okay?"

There was silence for all of one minute then a little sigh from under the bed.

"Fine." Hakaru let go of Kai's ankle and the boy got to his feet.

"That's better." Kai was about to leave when he remembered he was supposed to stick with the little terror. Groaning he turned back and poked his head under the bed.

Tora-chan: Hey, I'm a poet!

"What?" Hakaru said as she looked at him. She looked like a little cat. Her eyes were glowing and her whiskers twitched a bit. Her ears stuck up and rotated a little to get a better sense of what was going on.

"You want breakfast or what?" Kai asked, trying to keep casual.

"We have meat?"

"Sure, why not." Kai mumbled, and then more seriously, "Yeah, we can have meat."

Hakaru looked thoughtful and then crawled out.

Kai stared at her tail as she came out. "Has your tail grown?" Kai asked

Hakaru looked at it and shrugged. "I dunno."

Kai rubbed his temple and tried not to think about anything but surviving until lunch.

At the table, RJ, Max, Ray, Kenny and Tyson were already eating.

Ray looked at Kai and then back at his food.

"Did you have a good nights sleep?" RJ asked when she saw Kai yawn.

"I guess yeah."

Hakaru sat down and looked around. "Where's the meat?"

Kai sighed and put some of the 'instant bacon' in the microwave. Everyone else had pancakes.

"What's that?" She said poking RJ and pointing at her food.

"It's a pancake, it has the same level of intelligence as Tyson and seems to resemble him too."

"What? I do not resemble a pancake!" Tyson yelled.

"What, you're useless, the pancake is useless, you're dumb, the pancake is dumb, Let's face it, Monkey boy, the one thing that you and the pancake don't have in common is that at least the pancake looks good."

"WHAT!" Tyson was red in the face and started yelling at RJ. While Tyson wasn't looking, Hakaru stole his pancakes. Ray snickered a bit and Max shook his head.

"Do you think he'll notice?" Kenny asked.

"Not for a while." Ray said.


	16. What NOT to Do About Hakaru

Chapter 16: What NOT to Do About Hakaru

Kai took Hakaru outside for a brisk walk. He figured that some fresh air would be a good way to start off the morning.

Hakaru was still snickering. "That baka is sooo stupid! I can't believe he still hasn't.."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" A scream came from the house.

"Uh oh." Hakaru grabbed Kai's arm and sprinted off down the street.

Once they were at least a block away, Hakaru let go of Kai's arm and slowed to a stop.

"Oh, man. That was so good! I can't believe that guy sometimes."

Kai tried to catch his breath. "I can think of a lot of things I don't believe."

Hakaru pulled out a spray paint can and shook it a bit. Then, taking off the cap, she sprayed a near by red convertible.

'Tyson is a (insert bad word here) monkey boy'

"Hakaru! What the heck are you doing?!"

"Tagging this car...why?"

Just then the old man who owned the car walked outside and saw Hakaru's 'art work'.

"You little punks! I'll rip your arms off!"

"You think he's mad?" Hakaru said stupidly.

"Yup, definitely." Kai said flatly then grabbed her by the arm and ran.

The man was pretty fast and was keeping good speed with the teens.

"Wow, that guys really fast for an old guy."

"I'd rather not know about that!" Kai panted as they ran.

"Hey, I got an idea!"

"If it has anything to do with spray paint and cars, leave me out of it!"

"Not really. Ah, here we go." Hakaru grabbed Kai by the arm and pulled him into an alleyway.

"Hakaru! This is a $&!$ dead end!" Kai yelled as she raced in, the old timer at their heals.

"Is it?" She jumped at the wall and scrambled up it.

"Hey..how? Can you give me a hand here?" He asked when he remembered that he couldn't climb walls.

"Sure."

Leaping down Hakaru swung Kai onto her back and dragged them both up the wall.

"This is insane!" Kai yelled.

"We're just getting started." The teen kitty huffed. She wasn't use to hauling more then her own wait up walls.

Once at the top, she let Kai down and collapsed on the roof of the building, giggling the whole time.

" Man, that was fun."

"I think I'll stick to Beyblades." Kai sighed.

Looking over the edge, Hakaru could see the old timer yelling up at them.

"See ya, sucker!" She stuck out her tongue at the man below them.

As soon as she was sure it was safe, she called Kai over.

"Coast is clear. But just to be sure, let's take the back way."

"There's no latter."

"Who said anything about a latter?"

Hakaru grabbed Kai's hand and jumped over the edge of the building.

The place around them was a busy street. People looked a little frightened and one lady had covered her impressionable child's eyes.

"Sheese. I've seen better times in a morgue." Hakaru whispered as they walked off.

"Well, I think it's about time we head back, don't you think?"

"Awww, come on! We just started having fun!"

"No, I definitely think.." Hakaru took out her spray paint and tagged a near by cop car.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The slogan 'I love doughnuts' was dripping on the white and blue car.

"Hehehe! This is great! Here you try." The kitty tossed the can to Kai.

"What?"

"Oh pleeeaassseee?" She begged.

Kai wanted to, but they were gonna get killed. Oh, what the heck.

'Tyson is a &#$!&$!$' was dripping on the trunk of the car.

"Good one." Hakaru patted him on the back.

"Thank you." Kai sneered.

Just then, the two cops who owned the car walked out of a doughnut store. They were as wide as they were tall, and they looked fit to be tied.

"Uh oh."

"It's the man!"

"You know what happens now, right?" Hakaru asked.

"Yup. RUN AWAY!" Kai grabbed Hakaru's arm and they ran off.

"You little adolescents!" The cops yelled.

"I've heard better insults from a rock!" The kitty yelled.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Kai said as he ran.

The girl shrugged and they kept on running.

After about three blocks, they lost the cops.

"Few, we lost em."

"I didn't think that fat police officers could run that fast."

"Yeah. But it was fun while it lasted." Hakaru sighed.

Kai groaned as they sat down. "We should really head back."

"No way! I'm just getting started."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that?"

Hakaru dragged Kai downtown. Together they found a bucket and filled it up with water.

"Give me your hand." She said as they approached another wall.

Kai held out his hand and the kitty helped him climb up the wall.

"This is freaky."

"Not really."

Once at the top, they dumped the water onto passers by.

A lot of screams went up as the cold water hit them all.

They both collapsed on the roof with laughter.

"Ooo that was good!"

"Did you see the look on their faces?"

"Yeah, the old lady looked like she could have had a hart attack!" A new fit of laughter rose up from the two.

"That was.."

"Totally NOT funny!" Ray finished the sentence.

"Ray!" Kai jolted up. "What are you..I mean, nice to see you. Heheh." Kai smiled as innocently as he could.

Ray's icy glare turned to Hakaru. She lowed her head and tried to look innocent.

"We're going back to the house. NOW!"

The two trudged back to the house with Ray's glare bearing down their backs.

"I can't believe you! How could you have let her do that? You were supposed to be looking after her! What happened to the plan?"

"I just got distracted, okay?"

"Tagging a cop can and dumping water onto people is not what I call getting distracted!" Ray bellowed. Hakaru was in the room with them waiting for her scolding.

"You know, sometimes I think you forget where you are." Ray spat.

"What?" Kai looked confused.

"It's obvious! The way you let her run wild, it's like you think your back at Biovolt! Like you forget that we're representing Japan here! You are not twelve anymore Kai, Hakaru wont be for very long, ether! This is not the old days! Hakaru is not who she thinks she is, and nether are you!" Ray turned on his heals to face Hakaru.

"And you're no better. You let Kai get carried away in the past! How are we supposed to keep you out of trouble? I think RJ was right, we should have just tied you up!"

"That's not fair, Ray! Hakaru is just,"

"Just a what?" Ray interrupted. "Just a kid? Is that what you're saying? I have a news flash for you Kai, she's not 'just a kid' soon she'll be back to her old self, and we can put this all behind us." Ray barked. "Hakaru is not the little girl you think she is! You've got to remember that. You are not Yusuki!"

Hakaru flinched at the sound of his name. In her state of mind she thought he was dead, and this time, she was old enough to know about death. Even though Max had Yusuki's number, just in case, he was busy and would probably not help in the situation.

Kai punched Ray in the face. "How dare you say his name in front of her!" Kai snarled.

Ray was recovering from the blow and now he got up and dusted himself off. "Fine, Kai, if that's the way you feel about it. Then you can handle her all by yourself." Ray marched out of the room.

Kai sighed. "Who needs him anyways, huh, kid?"

Turning to face her, Kai fond Hakaru crying a little. As soon as she realized he saw her tears, she wiped them away.

"What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing. I just..had something in my eye. Yusuki use to call me kid."

"Oh, Hakaru." What had he done? Kai knelt down and wiped her tears away.

"Yusuki is alive, he's away working right now."

"I know. I'm not sure how, but I do."

Her memories were returning.

Kai pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

Hakaru cried on his shoulder. "D-don't tell Boris I cried, kay?"

"I wont tell him. I wont tell him." Kai whispered.


	17. You're not Yusuki

Chapter 17: You're Not Yusuki  
  
That afternoon, Kai didn't speak to Ray at all. Not that he did much in the first place, but this silence was more hostile.  
  
"So, did you and Ray have a fight or something?" RJ asked when Ray left the table as soon as Hakaru and Kai came in and sat down.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Isn't it his turn to..?"  
  
"Nope. I have to do this all by my self."  
  
"You poor thing." RJ said as she patted his head.  
  
Hakaru giggled when she saw this.  
  
"Well, I'm done." RJ said getting up and taking her plate over to the sink. "Good luck. If you need any help, just call." She told him as she kissed his forehead. Kai blushed and Hakaru ducked under the table to hide her face.  
  
RJ looked under the table. "Make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid." She said and then gave Hakaru a wink. The kitty blinked.  
  
"See ya." RJ said as she went downstairs for training.  
  
Hakaru appeared from under the table.  
  
"Will you get out from under there?"  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Oh, nock that off!"  
  
She giggled a bit and pointed to Kai's still red face.  
  
"Oh, shut up, will ya?"  
  
That afternoon, Kai took his little charge outside to get their own training done.  
  
"Let's start with the basics. You remember the moves I taught you way back?"  
  
"Like it was yesterday."  
  
"If you're that confident, then show me the hook shot. You remember? The one,"  
  
"Where you put a little bit of a flick of the wrist into the launch to give a little more spin power and helps with obstacle courses." She interrupted.  
  
"Yeah. That would be it."  
  
Loading the launcher, Hakaru pulled the ripcord and just before the blade flew into the dish, she added a little curve to the blade as she flicked her wrist.  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"I've seen better." Kenny said to a near by shrub. (He's still blinded.)  
  
RJ smacked him upside the head. "Smooth, Intestine! That's a smoke bush you're criticizing there."  
  
Kai: --  
  
Hakaru: O.o  
  
Kenny: I knew that. (He lies!)  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Ray said I should come and watch." RJ said.  
  
"I do not need a baby sitter! I AM the baby sitter!" Kai yelled in frustration.  
  
"Cool your jets, Kai. I'm here to record data and gain some new stats."  
  
"Uh, Chief?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That's a thorn bush you're talking to." Kai said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
RJ and Hakaru: -- --  
  
"Well, I suppose RJ can help Hakaru out with her hook shot."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kenny was sitting on the grass with his laptop in his lap.  
  
"Um.I hate to be a critic, Chief, but you have me upside-down." Dizzy pointed out.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Dizzy."  
  
"That's better."  
  
"Can you even see the keys?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I'll input the data by video taping it all." Dizzy offered.  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"Kay, you two know about the spin cycles, right?"  
  
RJ and Hakaru nodded.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent this way. After three hours, the four of them called it a day.  
  
"Do you think we should have helped Kenny get in?" Kai asked as they got inside.  
  
"Naw." RJ said.  
  
Just as she said this, Kenny ran into the fence and was attacked by two squirrels.  
  
"Oh well." Kai shrugged as the squirrels carried Kenny off.  
  
They went into the kitchen and RJ returned to the screen door with a bag of chips. She watched the crazy rodents carry the Chief and his laptop up into the tree.  
  
"Hey, RJ?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you seen Kenny?" Max asked.  
  
"Nope." RJ said as she walked away.  
  
Max was left to scratch his head in confusion and continued on his search.  
  
"So, now that training is done, what do you wanna do?" Kai asked.  
  
"Spray paint stuff!" Hakaru jumped up.  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Awww. Well, how about we tepee someone's house?"  
  
"Ray would kill us."  
  
"Darn. Kay, how about we egg their house instead?"  
  
Kai thought about it.  
  
"Tell you what, we can egg someone's house only if we get to put a live fish in Tyson's pants."  
  
Hakaru looked thoughtful.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Kai grabbed a carton of eggs and they left the house.  
  
Walking down the street, they decided that the snobby mansion at the end of the block looked good enough to egg.  
  
The two opened fire on the place. Within one minute, the house was covered in eggshells and yoke.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Hakaru sniffed.  
  
"You know what? Good has been done here." Kai said in a very out-of- character voice.  
  
"The yellow really bring out the white in the walls." Hakaru said.  
  
"True."  
  
"You think we'll get caught?"  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
Just then the owners of the house came out and saw the damage.  
  
"Are we busted?"  
  
"Not yet. You're only busted if you get caught." Kai said.  
  
The two took off down the street.  
  
Once in a park, they found a nice river with lots of fish.  
  
Hakaru had brought a bucket full of water and together; they managed to catch a large mouth bass.  
  
"This big enough?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
Once back at the house, Kai called Tyson into the room.  
  
"Wow! Cool fish!"  
  
RJ heard this and walked into the room.  
  
Kai nodded to Hakaru who scooped out the fish. Kai held Tyson still as Hakaru dumped it down his pants.  
  
RJ was now watching the great special of Tyson jumping around the room as the fish tail, which stuck out of his pants, flipped and flopped around. Tyson was screaming and by now the whole house was watching the spectacle.  
  
In the mean time, Kenny was tied up inside the tree. The squirrels were fascinated with Dizzy and now were bowing to it as if it were their great leader.  
  
One of the rodents was fanning the laptop with a leaf as the others offered Dizzy acorns and shiny rocks as tribute or gifts.  
  
"This is the life." The bit beast sighed.  
  
"Where are we, Dizzy?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
One of the squirrels started climbing all over Kenny. It's bushy tail often hitting the Chief in the face.  
  
"Ahhhhhh! Get it off! Get it off!"  
  
Inside, Ray had decided that maybe letting Kai look after Hakaru was not such a good idea. So, with a bit of regret, Ray took over for Kai as Tyson got the fish out of his pants.  
  
"I think it's safe to say that thing's been traumatized." RJ said as she dumped it back into the bucket. The fish started swimming in caracals and then ran into the side of the bucket.  
  
"Yup. I think it's definitely safe to say." Max winced as the fish rammed head first into the wall.  
  
"Poor fishy." RJ said sweetly.  
  
Everyone:  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was freaky, never do that again." Kai said.  
  
"POOR FISH? What about ME!?"  
  
"That's a good question. What about you?" RJ said.  
  
" I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT THE FISH IN MY PANTS! BUT NO ONE SAYS 'POOR TYSON'! NO, NOTHING LIKE THAT! YOU ALL CARE MORE ABOUT THE STUPID FISH THEN YOU DO ABOUT ME!"  
  
"Tyson, That's not true!" Max said.  
  
"Yeah, the fish isn't stupid. You are." RJ corrected.  
  
"ARGH!" Tyson started pulling out his hair.  
  
That afternoon Hakaru was with Ray in the kitchen. It was Ray's night to cook, and therefore his charge had to be there too.  
  
"How come you like Kai so much?" Ray asked.  
  
"I dunno. He was nice to me. I guess cause he kept the bullies in Biovolt from picking on me when I was little."  
  
"He's not Yusuki you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"So why do you let you two get into the same amount of trouble?"  
  
Hakaru shrugged. A tear dropped from her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
The kitty winced and waited for the blow to come down hard on her head.  
  
Ray touched her shoulder and felt her cringe.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Every time I go too near to you, you get all scared."  
  
"I-I'm not scared!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'm not supposed to show fear."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because that is weakness, sir! I am not week! I am a weapon, sir!" Hakaru had jumped to attention and saluted smartly. Tears still trickling down her face. Ray tried to calm her down but it wasn't working.  
  
"Are you not going to punish me, sir?" Hakaru asked.  
  
"No, why would I?"  
  
"I'm crying, sir, and that is unacceptable!"  
  
"You are human, Hakaru. Crying is natural."  
  
"Not in my book they aren't." Boris walked in. "I see you have come across my little student."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"What does it look like? I'm the villain here, aren't I?" Ray: Pulls out script Yup, Yup you are. Says right here, Chapter 17 Page 84.Act 2. Boris enters room stage left. Yup says right here.  
  
"Good then. I'm the villain and thereby am entitled to do random acts of evil."  
  
"I suppose, but couldn't we just forget the plot and you come back latter? You're ruining the sentimental moment."  
  
"Nope, sorry. That's one of my duties. It says it right here in the big book of evil villains."  
  
Boris: Pulls out big book  
  
"See? Right here on Page 130. 'Evil people are often required to ruin a sappy or sentimental moment'"  
  
"Well if that's what the book says."  
  
Boris shrugged. " Terribly sorry, my boy, but it's my job. I have two little kids at home and a wife to provide for."  
  
"I wouldn't want to put you out of a job. It's just so...I dunno. Just seems unfair."  
  
"Well sucks to be you."  
  
"That wasn't very nice!"  
  
"I'm evil."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Shall we continue?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Where were we?"  
  
"Uh.oh yeah, I just got in."  
  
"Right. Let's rewind a bit."  
  
"Good point. From the top."  
  
REWINDING  
  
"You are human, Hakaru. Crying is natural."  
  
"Not in my book they aren't." Boris walked in. "I see you have come across my little student."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"What does it look like? I'm the villain here, aren't I?"  
  
"We just did that part."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh, never mind."  
  
Re winding  
  
"You are human, Hakaru. Crying is natural."  
  
"Not in my book they aren't." Boris walked in. "I see you have come across my little student."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come for the girl."  
  
"What do you want with her?"  
  
"Don't question the great will of Biovolt, boy! Just hand her over."  
  
"No way!"  
  
Hakaru was trapped. She couldn't run or anything.  
  
"Listen, boy. Unless you hand the kitty over I'll have to take her by force."  
  
"You and what army?"  
  
"This army."  
  
A group of three guards in black came into the room.  
  
"So what? Your little group of hooded freaks don't scare me!"  
  
"Oh, you should be."  
  
One of the men punched Ray in the face and the sectioned brought out a tranquilizer.  
  
"This was for Yamoto, but that wont be necessary."  
  
Ray was shot with the dart and soon his world went spinning out of control. He could hear screams of pain and the cracking of whips.  
  
"Why are you crying, you useless little rat?"  
  
Ray could hear Boris's voice and Hakaru's muffled answers of 'sir, yes sir!'  
  
Before he could do something, the girl was down and they were dragging her out. Darkness filled Ray's eyes and he fell to the ground.  
  
He had failed to look after her. That was all there was to it.


	18. We'll get you Back

Chapter 18: We'll Get You Back

Hakaru woke up. She was tied to a chair in a room filled with...du du daaaaaa..Pink things!

(Tora-chan: the horror! The horror!)

"Now, Yamoto, join us at Biovolt!"

"Never!"

"Very well! You force me to do this! You will sit in that chair and watch horribly dubbed anime! Mwahahahahahaahaha"

"You monster!"

"It is disgustingly evil, isn't it?"

"Not really. I could be tied up and forced to eat road kill or watch endless reruns of Friends."

"You really think that would be worse?"

"No.but I suppose it would be on my top ten list of things I would never do. That and sitting outside covered in sticky notes."

"I see. Oh well, we have a deadline to cover here so I have no time to do all those things." "Couldn't we just skip this part?"

"No, I'm afraid not. It's a part of the plot and we'll both be fired."

"So? I'm only making twenty bucks an hour here."

"Huh, lucky."

"Why? How much are you making?"

"Ten cense a day." Boris mumbled.

"Hahahahha! You suck!" Hakaru laughed.

Boris pouted a little. "It's not funny. Stop laughing at me."

"Why? What are you going to do, ten cense man?" The kitty mocked.

"That's it, I'm telling Voltaire on you!" Boris started bawling and ran off.

"Now that is something I never want to see again." Hakaru mumbled.

Ray got up and realized that RJ and Max were standing over him.

"HE WOKE UP HE WOKE UP HE WOKE UP HE WOKE UP!" Max giggled as he danced around the room. Just as he did, he ran over Ray.

Ray: $&$&#$&$#!

RJ: O.o

Kai: O.o

Max: Still dancing

Tyson: O.o

Ray got up and kicked Max in the groin. "You #$!& #$# stepped on my $ foot!"

Kai: O.o

RJ: O.o

Tyson: O.o Max: xx

Ray: 

Kenny: Still up in tree O.o there's something crawling up my shirt!

Max was now in a mangled heap on the floor. Ray walked away and sat down in a chair.

"Well, now that that's over with. What happened?" RJ asked.

"Well you see I was lying here and Max stepped on me so I tried to strangle him and..."

"Not that, you idiot! There was a dart sticking out of you! What happened to Hakaru?"

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot. Boris came in and kidnapped Hakaru then shot me with a tranquilizer."

"WHAT?"

"It's like I said. I was.."

"No, you moron! 'What' as in shock and disbelief."

"Oh. Never mind."

Max started to wake up and he dusted himself off. "Has anyone seen Kenny?"

"Nope."

"Not recently."

Kai and RJ lied between their teeth.

Max shrugged. "Kay." He walked off in search of his friend.

RJ coughed and they went on about their business.

"We have to get her back! Who knows what kind of torture their putting that poor kitty through." Kai said

That very moment

"So you like orange Popsicles?" Hakaru asked a guard who had stopped to chat.

"Indeed. I just LOVE orange Popsicles, that and Kleenex." "I see."

"I always keep a spare Popsicle in my pocket," Said the guard as he pulled out a semi-melted Popsicle.

"And I also keep a my Kleenex collection taped to my leg. The boss doesn't let us have collections of things that aren't evil ya know."

"Why not?"

"He thinks they're not very scary. I'm scary aren't I?" The man pleaded.

"Uh... Yeah! I'm shaking just thinking about that Kleenex." Hakaru said mockingly.

"I'll show the boss! I'll show everyone! I'll show the WORLD that KLENEXSES ARE THE MOST EVIL THING OF ALL TIME! MWAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAH!" At this point the man started choking and he quickly pulled out an inhaler and took a deep breath.

"Oh yeah, real scary. Yup, I'm shaking now."

"Really?"

"Uh.. Yeah! You just can't tell cause I'm all tied up."

"Brilliant! I knew someone out there would appreciate my love for Kleenex!" The man started to dance around the room tossing Kleenex around.

Hakaru: -- U Just my luck. It would be me to get stuck with a Kleenex fanatic.

Back at the house

"We have t rescue her!" Kai said puling a heroic stance.

RJ: -- Must we?

"I don't see why not." Ray said.

Tyson was forced to agree and Max was still wandering around looking for the Chief.

So off they went to find Hakaru the kidnapped kitty. All except Kenny who currently had a squirrel up his shirt, and Max who was still trying to find him.

Hakaru was still tied to the chair. The man had stopped throwing Kleenex around and was now sitting down eating his Popsicle.

"Soooo, what do you do in your spare time?" She asked.

"I count ceiling tiles."

Tora-chan: SO DO I!

Hakaru: -- should have known.

"What do you like?" The man asked.

"Well, I like Driger and my fiancé, Yusuki, and my friends and Baybladeing."

" I see."

"I have a question to ask you."

"Sure."

"If I give you the Kleenex in my pocket, will you let me go?"

The man's eyes widened. "How many you got?"

"Three I think."

"Deal."

The man cut the rope and soon Hakaru stood free. Rifling through her pockets she found three peaces of Kleenex.

"This enough?"

"Oh yes! The man nodded and took his payment.

"Great, well, see ya." The kitty walked out and marched off down the street.

On the way back she ran into the Blade breakers. (Minuses the Chief and Max who were still back at the house.)

"Hakaru!"

"Hi guys. What's up?"

"We came to rescue you." Tyson said.

"Was I asking you?"

"Well I.." RJ hit Tyson and he went silent.

"What did they do to you?"

"Nothin' much."

"How'd you escape?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us."

"Okay. There was this guard who loved Kleenex so I traded my freedom for three peaces of it."

Everyone: --

"Okay, you win. I don't believe it." RJ said snidely and they all turned back to go home.


	19. Return me Home

Chapter 19: Return me Home

Tora-chan: Hi guys, it's me again. I'm sorry last chappie was so crazy. I had a big sugar rush and well yeah. I love sugar Anyhow. I need to go, I have some ice cream that's gonna melt if I don't eat it soon. Bye.

Hakaru had gone back to the house. The Chief was still up in the tree without his glasses and at the mercy of the squirrels. Ray, RJ, Kai and Tyson were following Hakaru and Max was still looking for Kenny.

"So..uh, Hakaru how old are you?" Ray asked.

"Thirteen. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"She needs to get back to sixteen." Kai muttered.

"Not long now. RJ mumbled.

Kenny: Help me!!!!!

Ray: Did you hear that? Sounded like Kenny.

Kai: looks innocent Hear what? I didn't hear anything.

Ray shrugged and went back to what he was doing. Soon enough, Hakaru would be back to normal and they would be in the clear, for now.

That night, Kai couldn't sleep. He was tossing and turning. He just couldn't sleep. Something was banging around in Hakaru's room.

When he went to go check, he found her room empty. Kai looked under the bed, in the closet, and eventually on the roof. Nothing. Until he saw a familiar character running down the road. Her blond hair danced as she pulled her blue baggy sweater over her head. She jogged down the street only stopping to put her threadbare socks on. Hakaru was back to normal, or as normal as it got with her. There was a note on the table.

"Dear Kai.

I have no memory of what happened for the last few days or so. I hope you don't mind me leavening so soon. I just wanted to tell you that I'm heading back to China to be with Yusuki. I just wanted to let you know that there's mustered and ketchup all over your living room. Oh, and you're front door is busted. I just wanted to let you know. Hope you guys have fun. Say bye to RJ, Ray, Max, and Kenny for me. And hit Tyson on the head the next time you see that fat pig! See you all later!

Your friend Yamoto Hakaru. "

"Well, that's the Hakaru I know." Kai whispered.

Walking down stairs and inspected the damage to the door. The thing was hanging into the front hall. The hinges were destroyed and the whole door could have fallen apart with the slightest breeze.

" It would figure." Kai muttered.

Walking out into the back yard he looked up into the tree and could still see Kenny inside with a squirrel sleeping in his hair.

"I never noticed how much the Chief looked like a rodent." Kai left the boy and his laptop up in the tree and went back inside.

Two weeks later.

Mr. Dickinson drove into the driveway. Walking up the steps to the house he was about to open the door when he realized that it was leaning into the house. Walking in, he had to be careful not to trip over chunks of the leftover playpen.

The walls in the main hall were vandalized with fingerprints of a toddler and a few scuffmarks. The floor was slightly stained and scuffed.

The living room smelt of fish and pond water.

There was ketchup and mustard dried to the walls and footprints on the ground.

The carpet was a mess and looked like it had been scratched up or something. There were books all over the floor and a few had torn pages. The bookshelf looked like it had been used as a jungle gym with all the claw marks and footprints on it. The glass was cracked and chipped.

Walking into the kitchen Mr. Dickinson saw plates in old sudsy water in the sink. The table was in ruin and the walls looked like someone had run into them. Peaces of meat were on the floor. The chairs were spread out and a few of them were broken. 

"This is ridiculous!" The old man said.

Just then, Kenny ran into the room, with a whole bunch of squirrels. He chattered at Mr. Dickinson and then scampered out on all fours.

Pulling out a whisky bottle the old timer took a swig. "Good thing I didn't quit drinking." He muttered.


End file.
